Lock My Heart Away
by PassionateDarkness
Summary: Dawn Summers jumped to save her family. Now she's trapped in an exciting world of Hogwarts, teenage boys, and new challeges in the form of a dark wizard who wants to kill her. And she thought Sunnydale was tough. Buffy/HP Crossover.
1. Falling

"Dawn, listen to me. Listen. Dawn, listen to me. Listen. I love you. But this is the work that I have to do. Tell Giles ... tell Giles I figured it out. And, and I'm okay. And give my love to my friends. You have to take care of them now. You have to take care of each other. You have to be strong. Dawn, the hardest thing in this world ... is to live in it. Be brave. Live. For me," Dawn shook her head, grabbing her sister's arms fiercely, and placing herself in between her hero and the portal.

"No, Buffy, I need you to do me a favor. Listen to me. Forget about being a hero. The world…it doesn't need me…it doesn't need me like it needs you. I matter to you, and your friends, and Spike. But you matter to a lot more people. I need to do this…I was created for this,"

"No, don't…don't," Buffy was crying now, tears tracking down her face. The portal was ripping open the sky, tearing open the universe. Tearing open their world and what was left of their family.

"I was created for this. This is my destiny," Buffy made to run; to jump before Dawn could stop her. But Dawn pushed her backwards, sending the blonde slayer to her but. She skidded off the platform, her two hands grabbing a hold of the metal to keep from toppling over the edge. She attempted to pull herself back up, to save her sister, but she was stopped. Dawn looked at her sister, her family, her creator. "I love you so much. I love all of them so much. I finally figured it out, Buffy. I finally figured out that I'm meant to save you. Even if only once, to repay the debt I've earned. I love you," Dawn turned, running off the platform. She didn't scream. She just dove. The pain ripped her apart, her skin felt as though it was separating from her bones, and blood was mixing with her tears. She whispered "Thank you," as she faded to darkness.

(Following Dawn)

"Our father," She was yelling the prayer, as her body slammed into the cavern walls. "Who art in heaven," Her arm tore open and the cuts on her stomach expanded. "Hallowed by they name," Her head slammed into the rock, gashing open. Blood swirled with her. She was falling, falling into an endless abyss. Was this death? Was this what her mother felt? "Thy kingdom come, thy will be done. On earth," She didn't have a voice anymore, to pained to feel anything. Memories were flowing through her mind. "As it is in heaven," Her mom dying, them leaving LA, Buffy crying as her only sister jumped. "Give us this day our daily bread," Xander laughing, Anya saying something stupid. "And forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us," The look on Spike's face as he was thrown from the tower. Willow and Tara kissing. "And lead us not into temptation."

She slammed into the ground, finally welcoming the silence.

"And deliver us from evil"

(Sunnydale)

"Oh God," The blonde Slayers voice was raspy as she pulled herself back onto the platform. She stumbled down the steps, collapsing. Willow and Tara were supporting each other as they stared at her sister's dead body, Spike was sobbing, and Xander was holding Anya close. Giles had collapsed onto his knees, staring at the body of the girl he had wanted to kill. Buffy's eyes traced over to Ben's body.

"How could you let her jump," Spike yelled, pushing the slayer against the wall. He ignored the pain in his head. "She was just a little girl…" He collapsed again, and Buffy watched the tears he shed for their hero. Dawn had gotten her wish…she had saved them.

(Back to Dawn)

"Where did you find her?" Professor Albus Dumbledore questioned, his blue eyes creased with worry. His former student had a young girl, maybe fourteen, held firmly in his arms. She wore a strange purple dress, decorated to elaborately to be muggle and to simple to be wizard. It was actually a very beautiful gown, though the front of it was hidden from him as it was turned towards Sirius' chest.

"Just outside, went to get the mail and she was on the doorstep. She's young Albus, no older than Harry. Do you think Voldemort did this on purpose? As a warning," He laid her on the couch, sitting on the edge next to her. His hand gently brushed her hair from her face. She had a huge gash on her forehead and her arm was bent at an awkward angle.

"You're bleeding," Dumbledore's voice was surprised as he looked at Sirius' shirt, which was stained in blood.

"No, she is," He pulled her arm back to reveal the front of the gown and Dumbledore grimaced. It was sliced, three diagonal cuts the broke through the dress and deeply into flesh.

"She's wearing a necklace, one of those muggle ones that say their names," The convict muttered, reaching towards her neck. He quickly hollered and the girl flung herself back, over the couch where she landed on her bum. She scooted back into the corner. "Bloody hell, she bit me," He clutched the offended hand to his chest.

"You're British," The headmaster listened to the girl murmur as she drew her knees to her chest, wincing as she stretched her wounds. Her hair curtained her face.

"Sirius, we're out of towels and Ginny's having fit. She's and I quote "bloody starkers and doesn't need a bunch of ponces getting off"," Harry said the last few words with a grin on his recently depressed face. "Professor, hi," He turned to Dumbledore, noticed the blood on Sirius' shirt, and finally noticed the girl in the corner. "Who's she?"

"We don't know, when we tried to find out…she got a bit nippy, didn't she, Sirius?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. Sirius only grumbled and shook out his hand. The girl in question was trying to remember what was going on.

Glory.

Buffy.

Pain.

Shallow cuts.

Falling champions.

Purple lights.

Long goodbyes.

Soaring.

Pain.

Our Father…

She didn't even realize she was screaming. "No, please, why! Buffy, you cant. Spike, don't leave me. No…shallow cuts…just shallow cuts…Our father who art in heaven," Her screams resided to sobs and someone's arms were around her, rubbing her hair like her mom used to do.

"Shh, it's alright, duckie, it's alright," Harry watched in awe as his godfather held the young girl. She looked to be in so much pain, and to be bloody nuts but he was too so he respected her.

"Come on, Harry, let's leave them be," Dumbledore whispered, pulling the boy gently out of the room. Harry left reluctantly, looking back on the two as the doors closed.

Dawn cried for hours, Sirius never moving, never stopping in his silent comfort. When her tears finally resided to hiccups, he spoke.

"What's your name, pidgin," The man whispered, his arms still around the girl.

"You smell like Spike," Her voice had turned calm. "Do all British people smell like that? Like tobacco and leather?"

"I don't know, love," He laughed, and she was reminded that it wasn't her comforting psuedo-brother she was being held by. He had a heartbeat.

"Dawn," She said softly.

"What, pet?"

"My name. My name is Dawn Summers," her voice became more confident, as she relaxed slightly. Though she was on guard, after all she had been through it felt good to be held by someone she could pretend she loved.

"Sirius Black. It's nice to meet you, Miss Summers," He said, smiling when he realized she had fallen asleep.

Authors Note:

I got really into Harry Potter again because of this Ginny and Draco fic "The Devil's Triangle" by fresh pickled toad. So anyway, Im not sure what pairings it'll be but I'll get back to you. Please review.

P.d.


	2. Homesick

Dawn awoke in a large canopy bed, a heavy reminder that it wasnt her bed. The comforter was blue instead of purple, and the walls were blank of her family's pictures. But she smelt pancakes…Tara always made her pancakes. She sat up, noticing a large t-shirt that was decorated with a broomstick and a red ball replaced the purple gown. She crawled out of the warm bed, lifting the edge of the shirt to reveal the bandages around her stomach. She pulled them away, staring in awe at the cuts. Studying herself in the mirror.

"Dawn, pidge, you want to come down for breakfast? Mrs. Weasley is the best cook in England," She looked up at him, her shirt still showing her injury.

"They're a reminder," She whispered, turning back to the mirror. "A reminder that I'm fake," Sirius' brow furrowed as he questioned her statement. Fake? She was a girl, a fifteen-year-old human girl. A muggle. Then why did Voldemort use her, torture her? What message was she?

"Duckie, let's go fill your stomach and then we'll talk, alright?" He felt as though he was walking on glass, not wanting to break her. She nodded, releasing the edge of the shirt.

"Wait," The wizard turned around again to face her, "I don't have pants," She whispered, noticing her legs were still blood stained. Sirius nodded, walking across the room and opening the closet. He pulled a pair of black sweatpants from the inside and handed them to her. She yanked them on, before following the man from the room. In a nearby mirror she realized her face was covered in tear tracks and a large gash was on her forehead. As though a chain of pain swept through her body she was reminded that her ankle was sprained, the cuts on her stomach stung, and her arm was tingling. Sirius turned back to her, taking a handkerchief from his pocket. He gently wiped away her tear marks and smiled encouragingly at her.

"You'll be okay," She clasped onto his hand, as they entered the kitchen. A group of people sat at the kitchen table. The one who she was most drawn to was a girl about her age with bright red hair. Her aura was different then the others, sure the other teenagers felt as though they had seen a lot but…this girl had felt it just as Dawn had. She had felt the complete emptiness inside her…the fear.

"Dawn, I'm glad to see you up and about," It was the old man from the night before, and in the daylight and without the concussion he looked a lot kinder. There was a horde of people also at the table. A redheaded woman, presumably the young girl's mother, was smiling brightly at Dawn. Dawn attempted to smile back, but knew it just came out as a grimace. There were three kids, about her age, that sat next to the girl. One was a gangly red-haired boy, the middle a pretty brunette, and the finally a tall boy with messy hair and green eyes that rivaled even Spike's blue ones in uniqueness. Two twins were at the corner, both looking at her as though she had two heads. Dawn stared at the floor, nervous and out of place. All she wanted was for her family to be at that table.

"Here, dearie, have some pancakes," The brunette nodded her thanks, and placed one round pancake on her plate. Sirius sat next to her, watching her carefully as though she might shatter.

"Pet, this is Mrs. Weasley," He pointed to red-haired woman, who reminded Dawn of her own mother. "And four of her kids; Ginny," That was the girl. "Ron," The gangly boy. "And Fred and George," The twins. "That's my godson Harry and their friend Hermione," Names went to the next two. "And the man you met last night is Professor Dumbledore," She nodded, feeling numb. Sirius found her hand under the table, squeezing it gently. Dawn smiled as much as she could, though it only came out as a small twist of the corner of her mouth. "Guys, this is Dawn Summers, she'll be staying here for a while," Dawn knew Ginny felt the same connection to her as she did; the proof of that was the way their eyes never broke contact. She knew the others were watching her intently, its not every day a teenage girl falls from the sky and lands on their front porch step…or at least Dawn hoped. Hermione was studying her like she was under a microscope, and Mrs. Weasley was looking at her with concern written all over her face. Dawn realized she had chopped her pancake into little pieces and had yet to take a bite. Her eyes widened as Mrs. Weasley used a stick to fill an empty pitcher of orange juice. Dawn jumped, pushing her chair back and staring with wide eyes.

"You do magic! You're not normal!" The way she said it was notfullthe normal fear but rather excitement.

"You know about magic?" Harry asked, shocked.

"Wiccan magic…I've never seen it with wands before. That was amazing," Mrs. Weasley who was still embarrassed about slipping up in front of what they thought a muggle, smiled. "Can you show me more,"

"Later, Dawn. After you're finished eating, I'd like to speak with you," Dumbledore stated, shoving a bite of eggs in his mouth. He didn't seem like the type of man to pig out, and yet since she had arrived he had eaten five pancakes, two servings of eggs, three bagels, and two glasses of orange juice.

"Only if Sirius can come," She noticed that Harry looked up in surprise at her statement, or more so the name she requested.

"Of course," The brunette nodded, and pushed her chair out. Dumbledore and Sirius did the same, and the elder of the two wizards led her to a large library.

"Giles and Willow would kill to be in here," Dawn whispered, looking at the books in awe. Pangs of her family came stabbing back at her, and she almost doubled over in her pain. Sirius noticed, and watched her carefully as she slid into one of the plush chairs. Dumbledore followed her, sitting in a high-backed wooden one and Sirius took up the loveseat.

"Dawn, do you know how you got here," She hesitated. "We can help you…maybe even get you home. You have to tell us everything," She was still hesitant about telling a stranger about her…origins.

"Pidgin, we can trust him…Dumbledore is a good man and has been a good friend since I was eleven," Sirius' trust in this man made Dawn relax a little bit.

"Have you ever heard of the Slayer?" The girl asked, watching the two men carefully.

"They're only a myth, right?" Sirius wondered aloud, turning to Dumbledore.

"No," Dawn stated, leaning back and tucking her legs under her body. "There's a hell mouth in California. Is there a California here?"

"Um…yes?" Sirius laughed, and Dawn continued.

"Well, this Slayer guarded the hell mouth from her sophomore year of high school until the present day. And she battled every evil imaginable but we'll talk about that later. Anyway, there was this God, Glorificus; Glory. And Glory had been banished from her hell dimension and sent to earth. Now, she lived in a human man's body, where she was basically him. One minute there was the man, Ben, and the next minute there was Glory. Well Glory was searching for the Key. Now the Key was the only thing that could get Glory back to her dimension. Now the monks who guarded the key realized that there was no way they could protect the Key from a God. So they sent it to the Slayer, the most powerful person in the world. But they wanted to make sure she'd protect it with her life; so they put it in human form and sent it to her in the form of a sister,"

"You," Dumbledore breathed.

"Me. Anyway, Glory got a hold of me. And chained me up on this huge tower. While Buffy was fighting her, one of her lackey's got up there and pulled a knife. Spike, one of my close friends, tried to save me but Doc threw him from the tower. And that's when he bled me. The portal only closes when the blood stops flowing. So after my blood fell the only way for it to stop was for me to die. Buffy killed Glory and raced up the tower, and untied me. But it was to late, the dimensions were bleeding into each other and the only way to stop it was for me to jump. Buffy realized that since I was made out of her, then she could jump in my place. But I wouldn't let her…so I basically threw her off the tower, told her I loved her, and jumped. Next thing I knew I was here,"

"That was very brave of you, Dawn," Dumbledore told her, a sort of respect showing in his eyes.

"Oh, pet," Sirius pulled, Dawn to him and allowed her to sob on him. He met his former professors eyes and both of them knew there was no normalcy in this girl. She was just like them.

Authors Note:

There was a great response to the previous chapter and the pairings I'm leaning towards are Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Draco, and Harry/Dawn…but I'm also interested in Draco/Dawn…but we'll see. Please review.

p.d.


	3. Shadow

"Where's your shadow?" Harry asked coldly as Sirius emerged into the drawing room.

"My what?" Sirius was confused, exhausted, and quite frankly disturbed after everything had been laid out on the table. Dawn wasn't human, she wasn't in her world, and she had strangely and completely unexpectedly attached herself to him. Sirius Black never dealt with girls well. Okay, he dealt with them well…just not in the familial relationship.

"Harry is having a hard time coping with you being so father-ly to Dawn," Ginny stated, her voice laughing a little. Sirius groaned thinking that the last thing he needed was another moody teenager.

"Come on, let's get this over with," Sirius sighed, leading the boy who lived into his bedroom. "Alright, what's the problem,"

"You haven't said more then ten words to me in the past week and this girl shows up and suddenly she's all everyone can talk about. Voldemort's out there, he's waiting to attack us and here we are gossiping about some girl who cant stop crying. And what is with the nicknames, Sirius? You've never used those words before,"

"Your Mum used to say them…they always made whoever she said them to feel better…even me. So, when I saw Dawn cry…it just brought back those memories. So they came out…she's in a lot of pain, Harry. I cant give her what she needs, and I cant tell you why she's here…maybe she will one day but you cant treat her like a problem, Harry. She's a lot more like us then you think," Sirius allowed the words to flow and watched Harry's eyes cloud over at the mention of his mother.

"Why's she here?" His god-son whispered, and Sirius stared deep into his green eyes.

"Because she's supposed to be. She could use a friend right now," His subtle hint was taken as Harry walked back to the drawing room to fill Hermione and Ron in on what he knew. Sirius shook his head, and lay back on his bed, a soft sigh emerging from his lips. Oh how he wished James was there.

"Would you like some help?" Dawn asked quietly of Mrs. Weasley. The woman was cleaning up the lunch plates, using her wand to scrub the dishes. She smiled at Dawn, and nodded kindly.

"Of course. Are you hungry? You didn't come down for lunch,"

"Eating hasn't been my top priority lately," The girl muttered coldly, before quickly covering up with a "no,".

"How old are you, darling?"

"I'll be fifteen next week," Dawn remembered, surprised that she had forgotten her own birthday.

"Oh, really? My youngest as well. What day, sweet-pea?"

"The eleventh,"

"Oh wow…Ginny as well," The older woman's brow creased as though she was in deep thought.

"That's cool…" Dawn hesitated, and began clearing the table. Mrs. Weasley's gentle humming comforted her and if she closed her eyes…she could almost feel at home.

"Hi," Ginny greeted, smiling at Dawn. The brunette smiled, setting the pajama's on the pillow of her chosen bed. She had been told she would be bunking with Ginny, and had been more then embarrassed to find out she had been in Sirius' room the night before. Ginny was an attractive girl, with bright eyes and a darker colored hair then her families.

"Hello," Dawn replied nervously, sitting on the bed.

"Okay, I hate awkward-ness so lets get the bland stuff over with. I'm Ginny,"

"Dawn,"

"Well, then I have to say I was expecting things to lighten up a bit and yet I still feel all weird. I get it, you're not from around here. You don't trust us, and we're all a bit wary of you, so lets just be normal as opposed to weird,"

"Sounds good to me,"

"Good,"

"Do you all just live here?"

"No, we are just here for security…um there's some really bad things happening here and we're trying to stop it," Dawn nodded.

"That's kinda how our house was. Whenever something back happened…everyone would crash at our place…" She felt a tear release from her eye at the thought of home. Ginny frowned and sat next to Dawn, she took the girl's hand and squeezed it gently.

"I know how it is…to feel out of place," Ginny whispered.

"I don't understand…why do I feel this connection to you…like you're the only one who can understand,"

"Honestly, Dawn, I don't know…one day maybe we'll figure it out. But as of right now, I'm craving some ice cream," Dawn smiled and the two left the room in a sort of comfort rarely found between people who had just met.

Authors Note:

It's a short chapter but I wanted to get this out. The whole Sirius-nickname thing was explained. We've never really seen Sirius reacting with a girl and for some reason I saw him saying such names. Anyway, please review!

p.d.


	4. Tears

She hadn't meant to scream. She hadn't screamed at all during Glory, and she didn't scream as she thought she was dying. But she screamed when she was faced with the creature that stood before her. Ginny had turned and looked at her in surprised as she backed into the wall. Except it wasn't a wall, and she realized this when arms came around her.

"What is it!" Dawn demanded, burying her head into the "wall's" chest. The arm's tightened around her, as if wishing to shield her from everything. She wished she smelt leather and tobacco or vanilla and chocolate…she wished it was anyone holding her but a stranger. She wished she was home, and that Mom would wake her in the morning and tell her it was all a bad dream. But the person holding her wasn't even Sirius but at the moment, but Dawn Summers could care less _who _was holding her, all that mattered was that someone was there to do so.

"It's a house-elf," Ginny explained, still slightly awed that the teenager had never seen one.

"Is he going to hurt me?" Dawn whispered into the fabric of the person's shirt, and allowed her shoulders to relax slightly as the "wall" began rubbing small circles on her back.

"No, I promise he wont," Dawn nodded, pulling back and meeting the eyes of Sirius' godson. She stammered an apology and stepped back. "No, it's alright," Ginny was shooing Kreacher out of the room, and was still staring at the brunette girl like she was insane.

"No, I'm sorry…he just scared me a little," Dawn pushed away the memories of Glory's minions and turned back to the youngest Weasley. "Ice cream?" Her voice was so meek that all Ginny could do was nod and take her hand.

"Come on, I think we have chocolate syrup and everything,"

"Mind if I join you?" Harry asked, keeping Sirius' words in mind.

"I don't, that okay with you, Dawn?" Dawn nodded, still slightly embarrassed.

"So, where do you go to school," At the boy-who-lived question, Dawn blinked. Where would she go to school? She didn't even know if she was in her world…she was supposed to be dead. Could she go home? Was the California here the same as it was before she jumped? Was Buffy there waiting for her?

"I don't know," She ignored their surprise and instead stood up. "I need to…I just.." Opting for running rather then explaining, Dawn took off. She wasn't heading anywhere particularly, rather just heading away. If she tried then maybe she could run all the way home, into Buffy's waiting arms and collapse on the couch with her. Spike would make some snide comment masking his joy at her being home. Willow and Tara would make funny shaped pancakes and Xander would pick her up and twirl her around. Giles wouldn't be cleaning his glasses, and for once Anya wouldn't be talking about sex. Dawn had long ago stopped running, and collapsed in the middle of a courtyard. A fountain was at the right of her, but her vision was blurred due to the tears. No matter how hard she tried, her tears never stopped. She heard someone come up behind her, but couldn't honestly care. They sat next to her, silent. For that Dawn was thankful.

"You want to talk about it?" Harry asked, lightly pulling his finger through the water.

"Not yet…please…I can't…it just hurts," Before he knew what was happening, he had pulled her to him and she was crying again. She seemed so alone, and that was something Harry could understand. This girl…she was in pain and the boy couldn't stop his need to help her. So he held her, and tried to replica what he had seen Sirius do. "I miss them so much," He hugged her tighter, pushing her hair from face.

"It's alright…you're not alone. I'm here," And Dawn believed him…because who else was she supposed to believe?

"Did you find anything else out about Dawn, Albus?" Molly asked, sitting heavily next to the elderly man in the library. He was bent over a book, scanning it with tired blue eyes.

"I have a lead," The headmaster then told her what he had learned, and she soon helped him in the search. Thoughts of Ginny being torn away from her and no one helping her back floated through her mind, and only caused the woman to look harder.

"Harry, could you excuse me and Dawn for a minute?" Harry looked to Dawn for conformation, and she nodded. He squeezed her hand once, and left the room. "Dawn, me and Dumbledore…we think you should tell the others…you don't have to tell them everything but these people…they're good people. We have a sort of Glory in this world too, only his names Voldemort…he killed people left and right…until Harry stopped him," Dawn watched Sirius closely. "He was only a baby, but his parents…my best friends…died that night. And because his mum died, Harry was able to live. Now Voldemort's back, and these people…we're called the Order of the Phoenix,"

"This realms Scooby gang,"

"Sure, but we'll be able to help you…maybe get you home," Dawn nodded, and Sirius led her into the dining room.

"Guys, this is Dawn Summers," Four more people had joined the table; a pink haired woman, two redheaded men, and a faded looking blonde man. "Dawn, meet Mr. Weasley, his oldest Bill, my cousin Nymphadora Tonks," The pink haired woman glared, "Just call her Tonks, and Remus Lupin." They all said their greetings and Sirius sat Dawn down in one of the chairs.

"Dawn, I assume Sirius has told you what we wish you to do?" Dawn nodded and launched into the same tale she told earlier that day, Sirius's hand in her right one and Harry's in her left. "And next thing I knew…I was here," Dawn finished, taking a deep breath.

"Well, Miss Summers, we have found a few things out since we last spoke. It turns out that you have in fact fallen into an alternate universe," Dawn felt her throat tighten. "In this world…things are different. We still don't know if we can get you home, but until we do…I wanted to invite you to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,"

"Every time I've tried magic I've messed something up. " Dawn said truthfully, staring at the table rather than the people staring at her.

"Dawn, with you're abilities," She was thankfully he didn't call her a key. "You should do just fine at our school, possibly better then most other students,"

"Can Sirius come?" She asked meekly.

"No, love, I've got to stay here but we can write each other and maybe Albus will let you and Harry visit me sometimes," Harry brightened at being included and Dawn nodded.

"You wont make me stay though…if I can go home…you wont make me stay?"

"No, Dawn, if you wish to return home then we will do everything in your power,"

"Okay, I'll go," Dawn said quietly, her lost in her own memories, unaware of what part she would play.

Authors Note: Well, it wasn't that long but it got the whole Dawn-invite to Hogwarts thing out of the way. I'm all happy cause I finally have a plot set, so give me reviews so I can give you more writing.

p.d.


	5. Lonely

Spike must have smoked a thousand cigarettes since she'd been gone; a thousand cigarettes since she walked out of his life like everyone else seemed to. And a thousand didn't seem like enough. Would he be satisfied after two thousand? Or would he spend the rest of his un-life smoking things that could have killed her and wondering why he wasn't fast enough…why he wasn't strong enough. They were all inside, watching a movie. A goddamn movie. Like they didn't even care. For a while…all they had done was research…try to get her back. Went as far as to use magic to raise her from the dead. But there was nothing there for them to raise…all that was left was an empty grave, a rickety tower, and a thousand cigarette buds. A year was all it'd been since she died…and still…they forgot her. They let her be dead.

((Dawn))

"My sister would have loved this," Dawn muttered, walking through the hall. The walls were decorated with weapons, and she couldn't help but run her finger over the blade of one of the daggers. It had a silver hilt, with a large sapphire crystal on end that seemed to glow. Words in what looked to be Samarian were etched in gold. She didn't even flinch when her finger began to bleed. Her injuries from the "fall" had healed, with more than a little help from Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley. Her head injury was gone; leaving no scar much to her relief but there was no help for the slashes on her stomach. In a small way, she was grateful for that.

"Dawn, come on! Sirius has a surprise for us," Ginny's upbeat nature made her smile, it reminded her of how Buffy was before she found out she was the slayer. That made her smile disappear. "Sweetie, come on," The redhead grabbed her hand and yanked her towards the room Sirius had indicated they go to.

"Welcome to the Marauders Headquarters," Sirius announced as he flung open the door, revealing a slightly dirty but still cozy looking room. The floor was a deep wood color, with a fireplace on the far end. It was made of stone, and the mantel held a collection of pictures. Each picture moved, smiling and waving happily. One each side was bookshelves that were built; filled to the brim with books. The dark blue sofas were positioned into a square towards the right of the fireplace, though the top part of said square was missing, leaving it open to the fireplace. A braided blue rug was under the couches, with a coffee table in the center. It was perfect to rest your feet on. On the right side of the room were glass cases filled with knickknacks and toys Dawn knew Fred and George were itching to get at.

"This is bloody amazing," Ron stated, staring at the room in awe. The wizard only grinned, before turning towards Harry.

"And now, I leave it to you. The next generation of troublemakers," Dawn watched their interaction, a small ball of jealousy forming inside her before she pushed it away.

"We can do anything with it?" Fred asked, a sly tone resting in his voice.

"Anything that doesn't damage it…we had some great times in this room," Sirius was lost in his memories, and Dawn quietly slipped towards the mantel. She was drawn towards a picture of a pretty blonde girl with bright green eyes.

"Buffy," She screamed, dropping the picture as she stared at the face of her sister.

"Dawn, love, what is it," Sirius was at her side in a second, pulling her towards him.

"Why do you have a picture of my sister?" She demanded, wrenching herself from his grasp.

"Your sister? That's Lizzy…she died twelve years ago, Dawn," Sirius stated, his voice shaky as he stared at the picture of his ex-lover.

"No, that's Buffy…that's my sister…that's her…I swear…it has to be her," She slid towards her knees, pulling the picture into her lap. She studied the girl. Her face was extraordinarily similar to Buffy's; a small mouth and pert nose…golden hair. There were slight changes that only a sister could catch, like how the freckle to the right of her sisters eye was missing, how she was just a little taller, and how her body a little curvier. The thing that surprised her the most was the small tint of brown in the girl's eyes. Chocolate brown…Angel brown. "It's not her," The girl sighed defeated…though she still clung to some hope.

"Dawn, why don't we get cleaning, eh?" She nodded, taking his hand in her own and placing the picture back on the mantel, close enough for her to see the face that looked so much like her sisters.

"What was she babbling about?" Ron asked quietly of his two friends. "She's bloody mental,"

"Shut up, Ron," Ginny warned, before walking over towards the brunette girl she had become friends with and helping her through the stack of books. Every now and then Dawn's eyes would drift towards the photo.

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Ginny and Dawn, Happy birthday to you," Dawn smiled slightly as Mrs. Weasley placed a large chocolate cake between her and the redhead. They both blew out the candles and she pushed down the feeling of loneliness as she was handed her piece of cake. Mr. Weasley entered the room, a stack of presents as high as his head in his arms. He placed them next to the cake. Half the presents were wrapped in purple the other in blue. Dawn inhaled sharply as the blue presents were set in front of her.

"I can't accept these…" She whispered, and the room fell silent.

"What was that, dear?"

"I cant accept these…the presents…you don't have to pretend that I'm part of this," She waved her hand towards the table of order members. "I know I'm not…I'm lost in a completely opposite world then I'm supposed to be in…"

"Dawn, we understand that you don't want to be here…that you're missing home…but we would like you to be a part of this…" Dumbledore said, his half smile lighting up his face. She couldn't help but smile back, though it was only a slight smile.

"But still…this is a lot of gifts,"

"Don't tell us to take them back, Dawn. We bought them for you!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed, and the brunette broke out into a full smile. She was handed the first present, and began to open it slowly. Inside was a set of robes, the standard Hogwarts uniform however it seemed to have been fitted perfectly. It was more feminine, tapered to fit a growing girls body with a slight ruffle at the bottom. Ginny received the same. Books and school supplies came next, a pair of light blue dress robes, and random necessities followed. Her favorite was her gift from Harry, it was a silver frame etched with Celtic symbols that held a picture of her and Sirius. It had been taken randomly by one of the Order members while the two had fallen asleep on the couch. The tearstains were still evident on her cheeks. Even though it brought back a the pain of losing her life, the gift was the only thing that really made feelings swell. She smiled brightly at Harry and began to open the last present. It was a small box, the paper was a bit duller than the rest and the wrapping a bit more kindergarten-y. Once unwrapped, it revealed a velvet box and she instantly knew it was jewelry. Inside rested a silver locket engraved with the same Sumerian words as the dagger she had seen the previous day. A small sapphire rested in the center, seeming to draw the inscription to it.

"What's it mean?" She whispered, and Sirius grinned.

" "That even if you're lonely, your heart is always with mine." It was my cousin Andi's…she gave it to me to give to my daughter. So now, I'm giving it to you," Dawn's head snapped up at the last sentence and she flung herself at the man. Happiness was something she never thought she would experience again, but it seemed to get better each day. Life was finally feeling like it was worth living.

A.n.: Here you are, the next chapter. I hope you like it. I also wanted to apologize to Nixinox; my comment in the previous chapter was not meant to offend or annoy anyone. I understand that writing is for the writer but encouragement is always welcome. I didn't realize it would seem so conceited and thank you for pointing it out. Please review.

p.d.


	6. Guardians

She stared at the convict in front of her in shock. Her eyes moved from Sirius to Dumbledore before she sat down heavily on the couch. Her knees automatically pulled to her chest and her arms hugged them to her.

"Why?" She questioned, a confused look on her face. Sirius sat next to her, facing his body to study her face.

"Dawn, you've been with us for three weeks now and I'm actually starting to think of you as my family…I mean you cant take my last name or anything and I wouldn't want you too if you were uncomfortable with it but you need a guardian. I want to be it,"

"Sirius, I'm sorry to burst your bubble but you're a wanted criminal," She almost laughed, but found it turn into a choked sob. She didn't know why she was crying. PMS could have been the cause or maybe just the whole being ripped from her family thing. Poor Ginny had to deal with it every night. She had the sinking feeling that it was because the thought of anyone but Buffy taking care of her scared her.

"We figured all of it out. Dumbledore did that is," She spared a glance at the man, mentally wondering why he was so quiet. "In the school's eyes I'll be your guardian but for now one of the Order members will get temporary custody until we clear my name,"

"Who? I mean, I don't want to be a burden…" Her voice trailed off.

"Dawn I can assure you will never be a burden. You're a gift. Tonks has volunteered though Lupin gave her a run for her money," She smiled at that. Tonks was one of the coolest women she knew and Lupin reminded her of Angel; all mysterious and broody but with the ability to laugh at the times that needed it most.

"What about money? I can get a job, right?" The money problems with Buffy flashed through her mind…she never wanted to go through that again.

"Dawn, Sirius already stated that he wanted to be legally instated as you legal guardian; therefore all financial obligations are in his hands," She looked at Sirius in awe, and launched herself across him.

Harry watched from the doorway, all previous feelings of jealous driven away by Dawn's sweet and caring attitude. Over the past few weeks they had become close, both overcoming their slight depression and opting for happier things. He taught her how to play Quidditch in the courtyard and she showed him amazing muggle poems Spike had taught her.

Her connection with Ginny still went unexplained but she had heard some people talking during meetings about a "chamber". She knew Ginny had touched evil, touched it deeper than the others. It had lived in her, just as it had in Dawn. Evil was something you can't escape even after the danger is gone. Glory still haunted her dreams and for months after Angelus tortured her she lay awake waiting for him to show up and finish his job. Dumbledore left the room, claiming he had some important business to handle and nudged Harry out the room as he left.

"You don't have to do this," She whispered, staring up at the man she had first come to trust.

"Doesn't mean I don't want to," He smiled, his hand brushing the locket he gave her. She vowed from the moment she put it on that it would never leave her neck and he would never leave her heart.

She walked down the stairs bouncing slightly. Her bouncing stopped as she slipped and tumbled down, hitting hard on the tile. The loud noise caused Mrs. Black to begin screeching in fury.

"Filthy mudblood, you damn whore. You should be murdered, along with the rest of your dirty body. Dirty blood, dirty skin, dirty muggle. You're mother should have fallen and killed you in her womb. No one ever wanted you, you dirty little girl. Entering my house and defiling it,"

"Listen you hag, shut up. You think you're better than me, with your fucking pure blood. I'm loved, this dirty blood of mine is loved. And you, you're a painting on a wall that no one wants. You died and no one cared,"

"You little," Before Mrs. Black could shower her with insults her painting was suddenly thrust from the wall, exploding and sending pieces everywhere. Dawn instinctively ducked, covering her head with her hands. Sirius ran into the room, stared in wonder, and began laughing.

"Oops?" The brunette giggled, staring at the ruins around her. The look on Mrs. Weasley's face when she entered the room brought on a full-blown laugh attack. It felt good…to laugh. It felt really good.

(Next day)

She stared at Sirius, her arms wrapping around the man in a tight hug.

"God, I'm gonna miss you so much, Dawn," Sirius mumbled into her hair. She smiled against his chest.

"I'll be home for Christmas, I swear," She laughed.

"Thanks for blowing up my mom," He grinned, and she hugged him again. "Write me every day, I want details,"

"I'm sorry you can't see me off," She whispered, smiling a half smile at him.

"Soon, Dawn, soon I'll be right there on that platform waiting for you," She nodded, kissed his cheek, and slid in the car next to Ginny. Harry said a quick goodbye to his godfather and they both waved as Mr. Weasley pulled the car out of the driveway and into the direction of the train station. After tight hugs and a slightly scary experience involving a brick wall, they entered the train. Dawn leaned against the cushion, her forehead pressed against the cool glass and her eyes closed. She sighed, wishing desperately that they would find a way for her to get home.

Authors Note: Well, I got a demand to update so I did. Please review. Damia- Queen of the Gypsi's: Just as clarification; Buffy's real name was Buffy. Elizabeth was a fandom name made up by writers to pass Buffy off as a nickname. I thought the same thing for a while before someone told me that it was a fake name. Umm…there endth the chapter.


	7. Fade Away

Dawn pulled her knees to her chest and Ginny immediately know that the brunette was thinking about her family. Whenever Dawn hugged herself, her head buried into the crevice between her two legs and her shoulders trembling just slightly, she was lost in her old world. The redhead wrapped a gentle arm around Dawn, pulling her towards her and holding her there. Her eyes swept the empty compartment as she attempted to comfort her friend. Eventually Dawn stopped crying and Ginny released her.

"I'm such a baby," She muttered, wiping furiously with the sleeves of her jacket. Ginny smiled slightly, turning her body towards the girl.

"Dawn, you're amazing. If I ever went through what you have I wouldn't have been able to go on. You're the bravest person I know." The honesty in Ginny's eyes caused new tears to leak from her own.

"I haven't stopped crying. What if they forget me? What if the monks made me just for a little while and then decided that once I died I would just fade away? What if I fade away, Ginny? I'm not real, I bleed and I cry but I'm not real," She began scratching at her arm. "I don't want to fade away, don't let me fade away," Ginny reached out to stop her and felt herself being pinned to the wall. Dawn took off, running down the hall of the train and away from the compartment that held her friend. She collapsed into another one that was empty and close to the back of the train. She crumbled to the floor, digging her fingernails into her arms. . She felt blood begin to cake under them. She had broken down since she arrived, but never this bad. "Take me home, take me back to them," Her voice rose a bit and she didn't bother to turn as the door slid open. The person gasped, taking in the sight of her. She folded into a ball; blood dripping from her arms as she violently shook.

"Oh bloody hell," The boy muttered, sliding on the floor next to her. She immediately looked up, her eyes coated in tears.

"Spike," She whispered, launching herself at him in a tight hug. He awkwardly patted her back and breathed in the scent of girl. She was slim and he could easily wrap his arms around her build, probably with room to spare. "Oh God, I missed you so much. Thought I wasn't real, never real. Lightning rod, right? But I'm not, because you told me so. Rot, right? Simply rot. Can't be good, can't be bad; just on the edge. Like you. But you aren't that bad are you? Minimarshmallows and slayers; your so weird. I missed you, please, don't let me fade away. Ginny didn't know how, she didn't fix it. She couldn't stop it. But you can, right?" He shh-ed her, his hand rubbing her back gently.

"It's alright, pet," She sighed in relief, her body falling slack against him.

"Promise me that you won't let me fade away,"

"You'll never fade away," He whispered, staring at the girl in front of him as she fell asleep in his arms. Her hair was dark brown, contrasting against her deathly pale skin. Her eyes were shut, and in her sleep some tears managed to slip down her cheek. Her nose was small and a little upturned and her lips full. He stared at her arms; scratch marks covered them from her bloody fingernails. He took a handkerchief from his pocket and pressed it lightly to the cuts. She stirred slightly and muttered the name "Spike," as she clutched tightly to his shirt. Leaning back against the edge of the seat, Draco Malfoy sighed and damned the world for dumping another mess into his hands.

Authors Note: I know it's really short but I was getting demands. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Explanations will be made for Dawn's freak-out. The mentioning that Dawn was dealing to well with this didn't go unnoticed; I never planned on her snapping right back. This is something that will take a while for her to get used to. Soon though, a little bit of her old self will come back. About the whole Spike coming back thing; only time will tell. Review please.

Nixinox: I always had it in my head that Spike taught Dawn Sumerian during the summer Buffy died cause she really didn't start translating/researching until 6th season.

p.d.


	8. God

Dawn had never been a religious person. God hadn't really played a part in her family's life. When she was younger, her parents carried out their Catholic duties by taking her to church each Sunday and giving her the grand communion party required by the catholic priests with their holier-than-thou attitudes. But even the childhood beliefs began to fade away as her family was torn apart. By the time she found out about Buffy and slaying, only a little hope was left. When her mother died, there was nothing there at all. Emptiness where belief once lived. But the belief in God, just so she could curse him, came flooding back as she awoke in the arms of a boy who looked a lot like Spike. Problem was; he wasn't him.

"Holy shit," Dawn shrieked, thrusting herself from the boy's arms and slamming against the compartment wall. She ran her eyes over her body, half expecting herself to be naked and bruised. Isn't that what always happened in the movies? Girl goes psycho and gets raped in her distress? But she was clothed and the only sign of pain was the fingernail marks on her arms. Red and angry they rose from the porcelain skin she had inherited from her mother.

"Bloody hell, woman, would you calm down," The boy demanded, running his hand over his hair. Dawn studied him. His hair was the same blonde as Spike's, though she could tell his was natural, and his eyes a light gray as opposed to blue. His skin held the same pale tone and his cheekbones the same sharp angle. They looked so much alike that it was obvious to her why she had mistaken him for her protector. Shoving her hand through her hair roughly, she took a deep shaking breath.

"Sorry," She muttered, clearing her throat. She felt as if it was closing up, rendering her mute in her embarrassment. "I thought you were someone else,"

"I know…Spike, wasn't it?" She nodded. "Seem to love him pretty much, way you were chattering on," Her cheeks flushed a bit, and he whistled. "Wow, maybe more so then I thought. Where is this bloke?" He wasn't sure why he was talking to her, maybe because she looked so alone sitting there on the floor with blood on her arm and he was reminded of himself. He was reminded that he wanted help then, and he never got it. Might as well give it.

"He's…he's gone," She choked, unsure what to say about where Spike had gone.

"I'm sorry," She nodded, pushing her hair away from her face and looking up at him with tear-stained cheeks and emotion-clouded eyes.

"I'm Dawn Summers," She smiled slightly, just a little smile but it was enough for him to want to smile back.

"Draco Malfoy, I've never heard of you before. What year are you going into? You can't be a first year, you're defiantly not eleven," He smirked a little at his own joke and Dawn was reminded again of Spike.

"No, I'll be going into 5th year. I transferred from an American school," She said the lie with ease, having practiced it with Dumbledore quite a few times before they left. She was going to be tutored by the professors after school and on weekends. Draco nodded, and she stood up. He expected her to leave, but instead she pulled her robe down a little and sat cross-legged on the seat next to him. She tucked her hair behind her ear, and fiddled with the bottom of her school skirt. "What about you? What year are you going in?"

"Same as you, pet. Where in America did you live?"

"California, Sunnydale to be exact,"

"Sunnydale? Never heard of it," Dawn was sure that people of magically origins had heard of the hell-mouth but was then heavily reminded that this wasn't her home.

"Have you lived in England all your life?"

"We've moved around some. Mum's always been big on experiencing new things with my father's money in her pocket," She noticed the resentment in his voice. "What about your parents? They as horrible as mine?"

"My mom…she died a few months ago," He was again shocked at how he had managed to strike two weak points in a few minutes without even trying; this Spike fellow and her mum. "My parents were divorced, we left when I was 10 and I haven't seen him since. Didn't even have the courage to call when we tried to get in touch with him when Mom got sick,"

"We?"

"My sister and I. We're the only ones left, not including our friends. But they were basically family, ya know?" He nodded, though he didn't know.

"Tell me about it." He whispered, turning his body to face her. She could tell he couldn't quite understand, and she couldn't understand why she wanted to tell him about it. She hadn't really gone into detail about her family since she "arrived" and for the first time she wanted to.

"Well, there's my sister, Buffy. Buffy's kind of like a police officer," He nodded, remembering hearing about them in some muggle book he had picked up by mistake and hadn't been able to put down. "When we first came to Sunnydale, Buffy met Willow and Xander. Willow's kind of geeky, a real book nerd and Xander's goofy and sweet. The three of them were never separated for five years. They had Giles, who coincidentally was the librarian at their high school. He became like the father figure of them…helping where he could. Then there was Anya, Xander's girlfriend who was unfamiliar with keeping your mouth shut. She was probably the funniest. She's terrified of bunnies and one time for April Fools me and Spike let out three of them in their apartment. She flipped on us," Draco watched the girl in front of him in awe, how her eyes lit up and a content smile spread across her face. "And there was Tara, who was Willow's lover," His eyes widened a little. "Yeah, we all basically had that reaction. She didn't realize she was gay until a year ago. But Tara was a sweetheart, she never knew how much she helped me when Mom died. And then there was Spike. He was all badass vam…biker dude. You look a lot like him. Well he came to town hell bent on making my sister pay for what she did to his girlfriend," He looked confused. "She…arrested her. But in the end, he fell in love with her. And I guess he found a friend in me too,"

"And what about you? What were you?"

"The little sister who everyone wanted to ignore and couldn't. Spike and Tara were the only ones who actually talked to me…but you don't want to hear about this. I'm just being all country-singer like,"

"How so?"

"Well, country music is like the doorway to the broken heart. Or something. Anyway," She didn't get to finish her sentence as the door of the compartment slid open. Harry stood there in shock, his eyes scanning over the situation. Dawn was facing Draco, her cheeks still streaked and blood still caked on her arm. "Harry no," Before the words had left her mouth, the boy who lived's fist had firmly connected with Draco's face.

Authors Note: Wow, the reviews amaze me. Please continue reading and reviewing. Plot will evolve more; I promise. Don't forget to review!

3 P.d.


	9. Pretend

Draco's mouth formed into an "o" as he was thrown back slightly by the force of Harry's punch. As the brunette boy pulled his fist back for another hit, Dawn stepped between them.

"Harry James Potter, what do you think your doing," She shrieked, pushing him with both her hands. He collided with the wall, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to cause some amount of pain. Draco stifled a snicker, nursing his bloody nose. Dawn glared at Harry, pulling a tissue from her pocket and handing it to the blonde boy behind her. "Clean yourself up, you schmuck"

"Yes, Mommy," Draco joked back, his eyes softening a bit towards the girl he had talked to for the past hour. She smiled, rounding on Harry again.

"Now, enlighten me. Why did you have the need to burst into a _private _compartment, and punch my friend?" Harry sputtered as the word "friend" left Dawn's mouth and she slapped a hand backwards, colliding it into Draco's stomach, when the other boy began to laugh at the fish-like expression on the boy-who-lived's face.

"Your friend? Dawn, he's evil! He probably doesn't even have a soul! You can not be friends with that…thing!" His face was turning red, his eyes bulging slightly and Dawn was reminded of Buffy yelling at her about Spike for a split second.

"Sometimes those are the best kind," She spat back, her body leaning more towards Draco then Harry.

"What are you talking about? He's _evil_," He punctuated the word as though thinking she hadn't heard it the first time.

"So?"

"So, he's a vile monster. He doesn't have friends or feelings," Dawn stared at Harry, appalled. How could the boy who had helped her so much over the past few weeks be so cruel? How could he talk about someone like that?

"The only monster in this room, Harry Potter, is you," She shouted, slapping him roughly across the face. Dawn grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him past the fuming boy and out of the compartment. Draco kept his mouth shut, though inner pride and respect for the girl grew inside him. She yanked open another compartment, and three first years (clearly afraid of the seething girl in front of them) scurried out. Dawn collapsed on one of the benches, her arm reaching upward to cover her eyes. Her shirt rode up slightly, revealing a long red streak across her abdomen. He inhaled sharply and silently prayed that she didn't notice. She did though; enough time with a vampire and you learn to listen closely. She sat up suddenly, noticed that her scars were showing, and shoved the hem of her shirt down.

"What happened?" He knelt next to her, brushed away her hands, and lifted the hem. High enough to reveal the still angry looking scars but not to show anything else.

"I…I…" She yanked away then, pulled her knees to her chest, and looked at him. He nodded, clearly not dismissing the subject but choosing to ignore it for the moment. The train slowly came to a halt and the brunette inhaled sharply.

"You'll be alright," He whispered confidently, and momentarily squeezed her hand before remembering exactly who he was. She nodded, and followed him out of the compartment.

The feast was amazing, the sorting terrifying, the confrontation with Harry after dinner only slightly less, but the night seemed to be looking up. Of course that only happened when she slid beneath to covers of her new Gryffindor bed and began to fall into a deep slumber.

Draco was nice…interesting, dangerous; like Spike. Harry was more like Xander; protective and sweet with a temper. Ginny rambled like Willow but held the same air of confidence like Buffy. Hermione definitely had Willow's brains and a little bit of Tara's shyness. Ron had Anya's bluntness and Xander's goofy attitude. Sirius was a bit like Spike and more like Angel. And Dumbledore…he was a Giles for sure.

She didn't know why she chose to relate them to her family members. Maybe it seemed easier to live in this world without them to find traits in others that they possessed. In a way it helped her sleep at night, to pretend that the other girls in the dorms gentle breathing was Buffy's in the next room. She allowed it to sooth her as she slowly drifted off, in another bed that wasn't hers surrounded by people she couldn't call her own either.

"Draco!" Dawn called, waving frantically at the blonde. Harry sighed from his place next to her, half expecting Malfoy to ignore the brunette girl. Even though he had apologized and Dawn had forgiven him he still wasn't comfortable with the new friendship. He didn't expect in any way for Draco to wave back, just as frantically, and to jog up to the table. He didn't sit down, his pride wouldn't allow that, and instead just allowed Dawn to gently peck his cheek.

"Still up for the study session tonight?" Dawn nodded, and Draco half smiled (a Malfoy never truly smiled in public) before walking back to his own table.

"Well, that was weird," Ginny announced, shoveling a mound of eggs onto her plate. Dawn shrugged, and spared a glance at a brooding Harry and instantly amended herself; Harry definitely had more Angel then Xander in him.

A/n: Draco seems a bit out of character right now but it will be explained; possibly in the next chapter. I'm going away for a week but I'll still be writing…just not updating so expect numerous chapters when I get back. Please review with any ideas on where this is going; I'm trying to drop subtle hints.

3 p.d.


	10. Alone

Dawn Summers had hated teachers before. She had despised them with a passion but never once in her life had she found herself actually wishing death upon one. Doris Umbridge just seemed to take the cake in her "People I hate" column. The girl sighed heavily, leaning back against the mountain of pillows she had stacked behind her. She was stretched out across the large couch positioned in front of the Gryffindor fire place; her legs tossed casually across the edge and her large D.A.D.A. book on her stomach. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the kitchens; opting rather for a late night snack then studying and Ginny had retired early, exhausted from her snog-session with her new beau; Michael Corner. Though Dawn didn't get a good feeling from the boy, she didn't protest for her friend was constantly wearing a small smile on her face now. Dawn brushed her hair back, furiously despising its length though she knew she would never cut it. Her eyes fell to the fire and she was reminded of when she found out she was the Key and how all the "years" of diary entries so quickly ignited under her careful, match-held hand.

She had been in school for a month now and with tutoring from Hermione, her teachers, and Draco she had finally gotten to the point where she was comfortable with her magic. Draco had been a big part in learning so quickly. He tutored her double what Hermione did and supplied a friendship so like the one she had had with Spike that sometimes she forgot that the teenager was indeed not the man she had grown up loving. It hurt her sometimes that she could so easily mistaken the two; though look wise they were similar they had great differences in personality. Sure, they were both cocky, hell-bent on reputations, and just a little insane but the good far out weighed the bad. Draco understood her and over the weeks they had known each other Dawn began putting the pieces together. Draco was lonely. He didn't have a real family or friends and though Dawn had formed her own "family" within the Order he was able to supply something none of them could. He understood.

Dawn closed the book in front of her, cursing Umbridge and checking her watch. It was two in the morning; late even for a Friday night. She carefully rubbed her temples before shoveling her notes back into her backpack and dissembling her pillow fort. While shouldering her bag, she made her way up to the fifth year's girl dormitory and collapsed onto her bed. She was asleep before even yanking the draping shut.

_" I missed you," She whispered, her hand reaching out towards her old friend. He looked the same in everyway. Perhaps a bit paler, definitely skinner but all in all he was still Spike. He drew her to him quickly, holding onto as though afraid she would disappear before him. _

_ "Waited so long, knew you'd come back," He told her quietly, his words fluttering against her neck. He felt so real…but it was only a dream. It had to be a dream. "They thought I was insane…said I lost it when you died," _

_ "They?" _

_ "The Scooby's…but I knew," He pulled back, laying a gentle hand on her cheek. "Knew you'd never leave me," _

_ "Never," Dawn replied, pulling him back into a hug. She gasped, feeling Spike being pulled away from her. "No…Spike…don't go,"_

_ "Always here, 'Bit, always," And he faded into the fog, leaving her alone. _

She awoke screaming, tears pouring down her face. He had been there, he was real…he had to be. She had felt him…she had hugged him. Dawn collapsed back down onto her mattress, a shattered breath coming from her lips. Was this how it would be for the rest of her life? Her dreams taunting her so she awoke alone? Was that how she would be forever…alone?

Harry stared at her. All his life he had seen things that amazed him. Sometimes because it was so horrible and others because it was amazing. Dawn Summers was the second by far. She was beauty in its simplest form. Strong, powerful, sweet, kind, perfect. All her life she had been tested and he had no doubt in his mind that she was always going to prevail.

"What?" Harry flushed, embarrassed because he had been caught staring at her. She held her Charms book open in her lap, her breakfast on the table in front of her.

"Nothing, just zoned," Dawn smiled and kissed his cheek gently before walking away towards her next class. Harry sighed once she had walked away. Falling for the girl you're godfather considered a daughter was never a good idea. Especially when she was someone like Dawn, who had been through so much she didn't need stupid teenage boys chasing after her but Harry wasn't to sure he would be able to stop himself.

Authors Note: So sorry it took me so long to update; Summer and all I got a little caught up in the fun. Promise updates will become more frequent. Please review!

P.d.


	11. Family

She loved the sound her quill made against the heavy parchment they required her to write on. In the beginning she had been sure that she would have trouble doing it but things became easier as she fell into the flow of wizard life. The forms of people she hadn't seen for months except in her dreams began to evolve on the paper. She was half sitting on Harry; her legs and lower body thrown across him as the rest of her was squeezed between the small space made between him and the couch. Ginny was resting in the big armchair and Ron and Hermione sat on the floor; the later helping the red head complete his Potions essay. Harry watched Dawn draw over her shoulder; entranced as her family began to fill the page. A box of colored pencils she had picked up in muggle London helped to fill in details though the colors seemed childish.

"Is that how they look," He whispered, his hand traveling gently through her hair. He loved how silky it felt and how the brown locks glowed against the firelight.

"Mhmm," She answered, looking up from coloring in a small-framed woman's blonde hair. "It's the closest I've got to actual pictures. It's not very good,"

"Dawn, it's amazing," She blushed lightly before returning to shading in the woman's hair. Harry could pick out who some of the people were from the conversations he had had with the former Californian. Buffy was the blonde, Willow was the red head, and Giles was the one with the tweed suit. That left Tara, Anya, Xander, and Spike. Spike he knew was a "bad ass" that Dawn had mentioned looked a lot like Malfoy so the man with the trench coat and blonde hair went to him. Anya had to be the one with the "KILL THE BUNNIES" shirt, which left the brunette man who had his arms around her as Xander. He stared at the picture of Tara, who even in the drawing looked shy. The detail in the characters was amazing from the scar on Spike's left eyebrow to the exact shade of Willow's hair color. If anything, Dawn had a talent in Drawing. The background was simple enough, a shop of some sort. On closer inspection, Harry noticed magical items so he guessed it to be the magic box. The final thing that drew his attention was Dawn's depiction of herself. She was sitting next to Spike, both huddled over a book. Her hair was thrown over her shoulder, half hiding her face. But her eyes were clearing looking up at Spike in adoration. Harry knew that Dawn had crushed on Spike, that much was clear in the way she spoke of him. That might have been what worried him most about Malfoy, that he resembled her childhood crush so much.

"Harry, snap out of it…" Dawn laughed, nudging his shoulder with her own. He looked at her and smiled, before allowing his eyes to glance over at the rest of their friends. Ginny had fallen asleep and Ron and Hermione had disappeared somewhere. That left the two of them alone in the common room. "So what are you planning on doing over Christmas break?"

It suddenly struck him that break was only a few weeks off and he smiled again.

"I'm going back to see Sirius with you," Dawn giggled, carefully packing away her pencils and laying them on the floor with her drawing. She didn't move from her spot and turned to look at Harry. He was staring at her and she self consciously brought her hand up to her face. He placed his own over it and she dropped hers. He began to delicately trace her features. Her hairline, eyebrows. Her eyes fluttered closed. Her eyelids, nose, cheek. The curve of her neck, her jaw, and they rested on her lips. She inhaled sharply, her eyes opening and staring at him in awe. He smiled before carefully bringing his own lips to rest on hers.

Authors Note: I just felt the extreme need to leave you there even though this chapter is also very short. Double pinky promise that the next one with be longer. MASSIVE NOTE: Pairings have yet to be decided. Also I am a very strong Spawn (**spike/dawn**) so the fact that Draco is similar to Spike is not at all a bad thing. Reviews are awesome and they really make my day so please leave me some. Any guesses for the plot? There is one. And Ryan can not answer cause she knows it. Put it in the review.

p.d.


	12. Understanding

She didn't know what to do. I mean, first kiss; fire works, love of your teenage existence, total awesomeness, right? She liked Harry but she wasn't too sure if the feelings she had for him could be considered romantic. Who else but Buffy falls in love at fifteen? She wasn't Buffy though; she was Dawn. And Dawn had no idea what to do when Harry pressed his lips gently but firmly against her own. Pulling back would hurt his feelings and kissing back would give him the wrong idea. It wasn't a bad kiss, she didn't really have anything to compare it to but it was sweet. Kind of romantic. He slowly began to move his lips, urging her to kiss back. His hand was still on her cheek and he was leaning across her so that they were both lying down, legs entangled.

"Um…guys," Ginny whispered, practically reading her best friends thoughts. This gave Dawn the opportune moment to jump back and off the couch, blushing deeply. Ginny laughed at the two teenagers shocked expressions and grabbed Dawn's hand. "Good Night, Harry," The red head declared, pulling the Key up the stairs and into their bedroom. Harry waved halfheartedly at the two before lying back down on the couch and sighing deeply.

"Oh my God," Ginny practically squealed, the rest of the dorm be damned. Dawn shushed her and pulled the shorter girl into the bathroom. A quick silencing charm later and Ginny was screaming.

"I didn't plan it!" Dawn replied, sitting on the edge of the bathtub and sighing. She held her head in her hands and sighed. "I was just talking to him about Christmas vacation and he kissed me,"

"Well do you like him?" Ginny asked, taking a seat next to her.

"I don't know…I mean he's awesome, he's been great to me since I came here but things are different then they'd be at home. I used to be so trusting and now I feel like I cant trust anyone. It seems like everyone I know turns on me at one point or another and someone always dies. With this Voldemort guy running around how do I know that half the family I've developed here wont be dead tomorrow? How do I know that I wont end up alone again?" She felt like such a baby, with tears rolling down her cheeks predicting events that might never occur. Ginny took her hand, entwining them.

"Dawn, I worry about these things too. Not one of my family members isn't involved in this war. If they aren't in the Order yet they're just waiting till Mom and Dad say they're old enough. It's scary, so scary sometimes that I can't not say "I love you," to them every time I leave the room because I think, I remember, that that might be the last time I ever see them again. It scares the crap out of me. I'm fourteen years old, Dawn, and I've been put through absolute hell by the same guy who's after my older brother, my family, my friends,"

"What happened…?"

"He tricked me. Possessed a diary and had a henchmen, a pig of a man, dump it in my schoolbooks when I was in first year. He was only seventeen in the diary and he became my only friend. My confidant. Then he turned on me, used me to open The Chamber of Secrets and tried to kill all the muggleborns in the school. Then he drained the life energy out of me; he had been possessing me for months before he took me down to the chambers. I still feel a part of him inside me, forming and swirling and drowning the good. Trying eat away my soul," Dawn suddenly understood the connection between her and the youngest Weasley. They had both been touched and consumed by evil. Both still felt a part of it inside them, and while Dawn's was always there and Ginny's was fairly newer it didn't change the bond. Sometimes people are attracted to each other for a reason, maybe the two girls were friends because they each understood. Because they knew.

"I feel like that sometimes. Like that's all I am. Spike tried to talk me out of it, right before Glory got me. Probably the best conversation I had with him. I never got to say goodbye to any of them but Buffy. I don't know which is worse; the look on Spike's face when Doc threw him over the tower or the one of Buffy's face when she realized I was already gone. Sometimes I wonder what things would be like if I hadn't gotten cut. I dream about it sometimes, about being home. Sometimes I talk to them. I dream about Spike a lot, but it's understandable because he was the one I was closest to. Me and Spike… we were outsiders,"

"I definitely know how that is. Since I was 10 and Ron found Hermione and Harry, I was kind of shoved to the background. Just the little sister, right? Didn't really matter much when they were saving the world,"

"Preaching to the choir. Buffy has been saving the world every year since we moved to Sunnydale. It's hard to live up to that," And the two started sharing stories about their heroic siblings and arguing about the worst baddies they had encountered by the time they were done the girls in the dorm were awaking and banging on the door to be let in the shower. They looked at each other, brown meeting blue and laughed, finally realizing how good it was to be an equal.

Authors Note: Well, you finally got a slightly longer update. I'm getting in-depth about the Dawn/Ginny friendship. I still have some things to make clear. Please listen.

1) **Pairings are uncertain.**

2) **There will be no Ginny/Dawn relationship. **– Great pairing but not for this story

**Alright, I'm done. Please review ****P.d. **


	13. Forgetting

She prayed it wasn't obvious…the way she was avoiding him. Even though she prayed, she was pretty sure it was noticeable. Whenever he entered the room, she made up some lame excuse and fled. She sat on the opposite side of the table as him at dinner, and purposely changed her seat in her classes so she didn't have to stare at him. She felt horrible, because he was one of her best friends, and she knew it was rude to be ignoring him after he had given her her first kiss. She spent most of her time studying, trying to catch up with all the work she had missed and writing to Sirius. They sent letters to each other about five times a day. He was her comfort zone. The father/uncle/brother she never had. He was the closest thing to Spike she had in this world. She felt like a horrible person. For wanting so badly to be home when she had such an amazing group of friends in this world. Harry, though she was a bit confused about him right now, was wonderfuland he could very easily make her smile. Ron and Hermione were very sweet to her, though she knew they were skeptical about her. Ginny was just amazing, beautiful in every way, andwas probably the best friend she could ever wish for. And then there was Draco, who put up a tough exterior around everyone else but was really a teddy bear around her.

"Miss Summers, do you know exactly what you are doing right now?" Dawn looked up, smiling at the familiar voice.

"No Mr. Malfoy, what am I doing,"

"You, my dear, are revealing that pretty pink underwear to a group of randy fourth years," With a snap, Dawn closed her legs, which were propped on one of the library tables. Her charms book rested in her lap, and she placed it on the table, removing her legs as her cheeks began to color a deep red. "Don't blush, it's unbecoming,"

"Are you calling me ugly, Malfoy," She stated, mock-anger clear in her voice as the boy sat next to her.

"Never, Summers, I am not one to lie,"

"How are you?" Dawn asked, finally dropping their façade. She pushed her hair behind her ear, and turned towards the blonde haired boy.

"I'm alright, I guess. Swamped with work, tired of the pricks in my house, in serious need of just getting away from all this stuff," He sighed, and began to pull three heavy books from his bag and set them on the table.

"Don't think so," Dawn pushed them away. "It's a Friday and we are going to have fun. Just the two of us,"

"Dawn, I have a ton of work to do,"

"And since when does Mr. Bad-ass Malfoy care? Are you losing your edge? Are you no longer the cold hearted Slytherin I thought you were?" She smirked, know that this was the best way to get to him.

"Excuse me, Miss Priss. I frankly remember you being the one who was practically freaking about not catching up in all your classes,"

"Are we going to have fun, or not?"

"Let's go," He stuffed his books back in his bag, threw it over his shoulder, and grabbed her hand. She barely had time to grab her book before he pulled her from the library. She didn't know where he was leading her and at this point, she really didn't care. She had had so much on her mind lately that she needed to let loose as much as he did. And who better to do that with then Draco? She knew that the others would worry about her, which is partially why she left a note for Ginny stating that she was going to meet up with Draco and if she wasn't back before dinner not to worry. Draco pulled her through several hallways and they got to the point where she had no idea where they were. He paused, told her to close her eyes and she complied. When she opened them, they were in front of a large brown door. She raised an eyebrow at him before he opened the door and led her into a large room. The plush carpet was green, and there was a large fireplace. Two couches were on either side of it. There was a large bed to the side, also draped in green. On the bed there were two large baskets. One held an assortment of snacks and in the other there was a bunch of bottles of Butterbeer and two large bottles of something that Dawn didn't recognize.

"What is this?"

"Our sanctuary, Miss Summers," Dawn smiled, and jumped on the bed.

"It's wonderful, Draco," He smiled, his real smile, not the smirk he uses around other people. She was special. He walked over to this box in the corner and waved his wand. Suddenly, music began playing throughout the room. It was British Rock music. Spike music. Dawn smiled, digging through the snacks. She pulled a chocolate frog from the basket and unwrapped it, popping it into her mouth. Draco joined her on the bed, pulling one of the unknown bottles from the basket. "What's that,"

"Firewhiskey," The boy stated, popping the seal and taking a swig. He grimaced and placed the bottle on his lap.

"Alcohol?"

"Yeah…you don't have to have any if you don't want any…no pressure," She stared at the bottle. Buffy would kill her. Then it hit her…Buffy was gone. All of them were gone. She grabbed the bottle, pulling two glasses from the basket and filling both of them. She handed one to Draco and took on herself. "To…"

"To what's to come," Draco stated, and they clanked their glasses together.

Authors Note: I know it's very odd to have Dawn drinking but you have to keep in mind that she is going through a lot, and with all the pressure…she just snapped. Also…most fifteen year olds have had alcohol and have gotten drunk before. Please review. Tell me if you want me to continue talking about their night or just go strait to the next morning.


	14. Soul Mates

"Allllllright," Dawn laughed hysterically, for no reason other than that she had just agreed to learn how to ballroom dance while she was drunker than she had ever seen anyone; even Buffy with the magic beer.

"Miss Summers, first off, you need to stop wobbling like you are," Draco stated, the words coming out more calmly than he felt. In truth, he was just as gone as Dawn was. "Hey!" His arms flew forward, entangling around the girl and she fell into him. The two crashed onto the floor, laughing loudly. The music was vibrated against the walls and Dawn sat up, flinging her head from side to side so her long locks flew around her. "What in the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Draco, head bang with me!" She screamed, still bouncing off beat to the music.

"No," He answered calmly, a large smile betraying his cool voice as he watched the closest thing to a best friend he had ever had fling about.

"Please?"

"No,"

"Pretty please?"

"No,"

"Pretty please with a Dawn on top?"

"No…What?" His eyes became wide as he stared at her. Her hair was tangled and messy from flying around, her cheeks flushed with energy and alcohol, and her eyes shined with pure Dawn-like glee. It was amazing to see her in her true essence, without the burden of her past life resting on her shoulders. She threw her head back and laughed, which caused him to laugh as the two laid against the carpet, staring that ceiling.

"Harry kissed me," She stated calming, still staring upwards.

"Oh?" Draco's voice was almost growling, and in a sober state, Dawn would have noticed.

"It was weird,"

"Why?" He was confused, weren't girls all swoon-y about kisses with heroes.

"It was my first kiss, and I don't know. Buffy always told me, like there were fireworks when her and Angel first kissed. Like electric shocks through her body. The she explained it; I expected it to be…more,"

"How so?"

"Earth shattering, maybe. Like I could close my eyes and just forget about the rest of the world, that there was no war, or Voldemort, or Glory, that my whole life wasn't shattered, that the scars didn't exist, and that all there was was me and you…him. All there was was me and him,"

"I know what you mean," He smiled, turning back to the ceiling, letting her words flow through his brain.

"Draco?" Dawn's voice became sweetly sober, almost childlike. "Do you believe in soul mates?"

"I don't know, Dawn," He answered truthfully. "Do you?"

"Yeah,"

"Do you think you've met him yet?" He asked, turning on his side to face her.

"I don't know, but you wanna know something?"

"What?"

"If I had to pick someone, it'd be you," She smiled brightly, slapping a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"You know something, Summers?"

"No, I don't really know much of anything right now," She giggled.

"You'd be mine too." She smiled brightly, slapping him across the head with a plush pillow before rolling away. He grinned, grabbing his own pillow and chasing after her. The two flung the pillows at each other, feathers raining like snow. "Hey, love? Thank you."

"For what, Draco?"

"Making me feel happy again," She smiled at him, twirling in circles and taking his two hands in her own.

"You've done the same for me, Mr. Malfoy," And with that, she crawled onto the bed, into a little ball and quickly fell to sleep, ignoring the boy's eyes on her. Draco simply sighed, and laid beside her, smiling slightly and she moved closer.

Authors Note: I finally updated, and I came to the realization that I don't want to rush this story, so I'm taking it step by step, simply opening the doorways. Please review, it really does motivate me to write faster.

pd


	15. Hangovers

Authors Note: Please review!

Dawn groaned and was instantly reprimanded for it by the dull aching in her head becoming more prominent and another deeper groan from the side of her. She opened her eyes slowly and regretted it almost immediately when the sun streaming through the large window intensified her headache. She turned away from the window, reaching out blindly for something to cover her head with and instead was met with flesh. Her eyes opened wide and she found herself staring into the just waking face of Draco Malfoy; a very shirtless Draco Malfoy. Blushing deeply, the brunette sat up quickly and began checking her own body for missing clothing. Thankfully, her school uniform was still in tact despite a few new rumples and wrinkles. Rubbing her temples gently, she turned back to the blonde boy careful to keep her eyes firmly closed.

"What time is it," She whispered, though she was aware that her voice sounded much louder then she attended. She suddenly understood what a hangover really felt like.

"It's early, Summers. Go back to bed," Draco's voice was husky with sleep and Dawn smiled a little at it.

"I can't sleep, my head is going to explode," She muttered, pulling her skirt down more and looking around the room for the first time. The basket now held only empty bottles and candy wrappers were littered around the room. The music had shut off at one point during the night and there was a comforting silence resting over the space. She turned and looked at Draco again, smiling softly. He was wearing just his school pants and his hair was delightfully tussled from sleep. He reached out and lightly flicked her leg.

"Stop staring, Summers,"

"You wish. I'll see you later, Malfoy," She smiled again and kissed his forehead softly before gathering up her backpack and quickly exiting the room. Draco smiled softly and rolled closer to where Dawn had slept, reveling in the fact that her side of the bed was still warm from her body heat.

Dawn smiled as she walked back towards the Gryffindor common room, trying desperately to rub the wrinkles from her jumper. Her hair was another story all together and she knew it wouldn't be salvaged until it was met with a shower and a brush. She glanced at her watch, and silently thanked the Gods for it being early enough for no sane teenager to be awake.

"Cotton Candy Bubble Yum," Dawn told the Fat Lady who murmured about little girls being awake and about so early in the morning. The teenager crawled quietly into the common room, and slipped upstairs and into the girl's dorm, unaware that there was someone there to see her. Harry sat in the corner of the common room, having just woken up from sleeping in the arm chair. He had been waiting up for Dawn, hoping to make amends for their little kiss and had fallen asleep sometime around one. His heart broke a little watching Dawn practically skip up the stairs, her hair and clothing disheveled from a night with Draco Malfoy. Harry glared at the closed door and silently made his way to his own dorm.

When Dawn exited the bathroom, carefully towel drying her hair, she was greeted by a small redhead who was glaring pointedly at her. Dawn immediately turned on her heel and tried to flee back to the safety of the bathroom.

"Dawn Summers, don't even think about it. Where the hell have you been?" Ginny ranted, grabbing the taller girl's wrist and pulling her over to her bed.

"I was with Draco. I left you a note," She whispered, almost as though the redhead's glare was causing her to become smaller.

"And I figured you'd be back by curfew. But no, you're gone till 6:00 the next morning. What is wrong with you? You could have been killed? Okay, not killed, but bad stuff happens at Hogwarts too. Need I remind you of this little girl who got herself kidnapped by the Lord of all evil?"

"I'm sorry, Gin. We were at the library and then we went to this room which was so cool and we kind of got a little drunk," Ginny's eyes widened more, staring at her slightly older friend. "Oh, nothing happened. We ballroom danced and we talked a lot and I fell asleep,"

"No drunken sex then?" Ginny's voice sounded slightly disappointed and Dawn softly swatted at her best friend's arm.

"No there was no drunken sex. What do you think I am?"

"A teenage girl who is in denial that Draco Malfoy is extremely hott?" Dawn laughed and began to brush through the tangles in her hair.

"I never said I was in denial, Miss Weasley. But Draco is just a friend and that's how it's going to stay,"

"Whatever you say, Dawn, whatever you say," Ginny giggled, making her way out of the dorm with Dawn trailing behind her, still insisting that her and Draco Malfoy were only friends.


	16. Amends

Dawn chewed on the edge of her quill, staring at the blank piece of parchment lying in front of her. For twenty minutes now she had been trying to write a letter for Harry explaining why she was being a Queen C level bitch. It wasn't like Dawn couldn't write letters. She had just finished a lengthy one to Sirius and a short reminder to Draco about him helping her with her potions essay but when it came to apologizing to Harry, she was drawing a complete blank.

It had been two weeks since their kiss. Two weeks where they hadn't talked. Dawn felt so guilty for letting something so petty get between one of the few friendships she truly cherished. Harry and her had grown so close those few weeks before school had started. The two had sat in the Marauder head quarters for hours and talked about their dreams, hopes, fears, and lives.

"Whatcha doin," She looked up, surprised, as the boy in question sat next to her. She smiled shyly.

"Trying to write an apology note. I really screwed up,"

"Oh? How'd you do that?" His voice held a slight teasing tone and she smiled a little more confidently.

"Well, a really sweet boy kissed me and I got scared and kind of ignored him for two weeks," She frowned a little and then looked up into his face. His eyes were so brilliantly green it amazed her. "I'm really sorry, Harry. I'm just so overwhelmed by everything going on and I really just don't know what to do and I just don't think a boy…"

"Dawn," She looked at him, her eyes slightly glazed with tears. "It's okay. I understand. I shouldn't have rushed you. Well just see where time takes us. Now cheer up. How 'bout a game of chess?" He smiled his adorable little half smile and she couldn't help but smile back.

"I don't really know how to play. Giles tried to teach me once but it just wouldn't click in my head,"

"We're going to have to bring in a pro then," He winked at her before walking across the room to where Ron and Hermione were sitting on the couch. Ron was watching the fire obviously bored out of his mind while Hermione was pouring over some text book. Dawn watched as Harry perched himself on the arm of the couch and began talking to them. They flowed, almost like the Scoobys had and Dawn felt herself feel a little jealous of the easiness they fell into.

Ginny came stomping into the common room, throwing her bag at the floor and turning towards Dawn.

"Boys are scum," Dawn frowned and pulled the seat out next to her for Ginny to sit down. The redhead almost collapsed into the seat and pulled her head into her hands.

"What happened?"

"Michael Corner was kissing some Hufflepuff slag in the prefects bathroom," Ginny mumbled, and Dawn put a comforting arm around her. Harry began to make his way over but Dawn waved him away and motioned to just give them a minute.

"I'm sorry, Gin. I don't know what to do to make you feel better. Want me to go beat him up? That's what Buffy would have done if any boy ever broke my heart," Ginny looked up, a slight sprinkling of freckles rested over her nose.

"He didn't break my heart. We were dating for like a month. I'm just so angry that he couldn't even break up with me first," Dawn smiled at her friend, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Well we'll just have to get him back then, won't we? I'm sure we still have some of those birthday presents from Fred and George in my trunk. We can give them a nice surprise to wake up to,"

Harry watched from across the room as Ginny and Dawn giggled and poured over an open piece of parchment. Dawn looked up and met his eyes. He smiled at her and a large smile spread across her own face. The relief that filled him in knowing they were okay was greater then he expected. He hadn't been planning on kissing her, it just sort of happened. He would just have to take it slow. Harry had experienced crushes before, his legendary failure of Cho Chang last year as a prime example, but with Dawn it was different. With Cho, all Harry wanted to do was kiss her. With Dawn, Harry wanted to know her. He wanted to know every crevice and inch of Dawn Summers. What made her laugh, or cry, or wrinkle her nose in the adorably cute way she always did.

"Harry," The boy looked up and towards Hermione. She smiled at him, well aware that he had been staring at Dawn. "Do you mind helping me with this?"

"Of course, Mione," Ron frowned slightly.

"Why didn't you ask me? I've been sitting here for an hour doing nothing,"

"Since when do you care about Ancient Runes?" Hermione teased, moving to sit next to Harry.

"Good point, Granger," And Ron returned to studying the flames.

The following day Dawn found herself surrounded by a mountain of books in an empty classroom. She had stumbled upon it on her way to the library and decided it would be more comfortable then sitting in a fifth year crowded library. OWLS were nearing closer and closer and teachers had accelerated the workload ten fold. Especially since it was the week before Christmas and they wanted to give them as much work as possible.

"Summers, wouldn't it have been much easier for us to meet in the library then in this awful room," Dawn smiled as Draco glided into the room, slamming is back pack down onto the table.

"It's cozy, not awful. Plus, we won't be getting shushed the whole time for talking,"

"So what is it that you needed help on anyway? Aren't we just doing sleeping draughts, you know how to do that," Draco watched her fiddle with the locket around her neck.

"Actually, I wanted to know what you were doing for Christmas,"

"Spending it at the Manor most likely. Father's off doing God only knows what and Mother might as well be in her own little world but I don't feel like sitting alone in the common room for two weeks," Draco's eyes always got a cold look to them whenever he mentioned his parents. He had told Dawn how his father was an active supporter of Voldemort and his mother was too drugged up to disagree with his actions. Dawn had tried to question where his loyalties lied but Draco never gave her a straight answer. It was almost like the boy was scared of saying the answer out loud. Dawn, however, had faith that Draco would chose the side of light if a war truly started to break out. She had faith in people like that.

"Well I talked to Sirius," Draco nodded, having been told about Dawn's fugitive guardian in the strictest of confidence during one of their hour long talks. "And he said that as long as you don't cause trouble, which you won't, you can come to Christmas dinner!"

Draco frowned. Dinner with Dawn would be amazing. She had a sense of lightness about her that made him feel light. She brought out the best in him and he honestly cared for her but dinner with the whole Weasley brood, her guardian, and possible numerous supporters of Dumbledore? He wasn't so sure about that. Then he looked up into those bright blue eyes as she pleaded with him to say yes and sighed.

This girl had him hooked.

**Authors Note: **

**I'm so very very sorry. I feel like the most horrible author on earth for making you guys wait so long. Around the time I posted my last chapter I was put on bed rest for the remainder of my pregnancy and now all my time is spent taking care of a 9 month old baby girl. But I promise, updates will be more often now that things are a bit more settled. **

**Next chapter: Christmas!!! **

**-p.d. **


	17. Home

Dawn winked at Ginny as they settled themselves at the Gryffindor table across from Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry's eyes were drooping closed as though he hadn't slept at all the night before. Dawn wondered if the nightmares he had told her about the month before had gotten worse. The morning owls suddenly crowded the room, disrupting her thoughts and causing a smile to span across Ginny's pretty face.

"Here we go," The red head whispered, turning to face the Ravenclaw table. Michael Corner was sitting amongst a group of his Quidditch team mates, his blue eyes laughing as they talked. Ginny and Dawn watched with hitched breath as a large brown school owl landed in front of the boy. A small brown package was tied to the owl's leg and it pecked him as he untied it. He drew his hand away in surprise and glared at the owl as it flew away.

"What are you two staring at?" Ron asked curiously, not even bothering to stop shoveling food into his already full mouth. Dawn wrinkled her nose in disgust and was about to say something when a loud yell was heard from the other side of the Great Hall. Every person in the Hall turned there heads to focus on the Ravenclaw table. Michael Corners head was expanding at an alarming rate as steam poured out of his ears as he turned a deep purple color. His body began to swell, becoming larger and larger. Dawn stifled a laugh as Ginny doubled over next to her. The hall had erupted into laughter and most of the teachers had to hold themselves back. Even Dumbledore's eyes twinkled a little more then usual.

"Professor McGonagall, please escort Mr. Corner to the Hospital Wing," Dumbledore stated, having to raise his voice over the laughter. The boy had expanded to the size of Hagrid. He almost exactly resembled a blueberry. Dawn and Ginny smiled knowingly as McGonagall tried to move the boy. He wouldn't budge though and it took three students, Filch, and the Transfiguration Professor to roll him from the Hall.

"That was bloody…"

"Brilliant. Whoever did that was…"

"A right genius…"

"We should align…"

"Ourselves with them.." Fred and George tittered on. Dawn's smile became larger as she listened to the twins unknowing praise.

"That was almost exactly like the movie Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory!" Hermione explained to the wizards and witches around her. Ginny smiled at Dawn knowingly.

Draco walked past their table and raised an eyebrow at Dawn, as though he knew that it was her behind the prank. She shrugged her shoulders and winked at him before turning back to Ginny.

-------

"Dawn, it's wonderful to see you, dear. How are you?" Dawn smiled brightly at Mrs. Weasley and allowed her to embrace her.

"I'm good, Mrs. Weasley. How are you?"

"Wonderful, dearie, just wonderful," Dawn watched as the older woman embraced every one of her children before they made their way to the ministry car Mr. Weasley had arranged. Dawn's stomach was twisted in knots about seeing Sirius for the first time since she had gone away to school. They regularly communicated through owls, at least one a day, but she still feared that he would decide that taking care of two teenagers was too much trouble. As though Harry had read her thoughts, he rested a gentle hand on her arm and she smiled up at him. The ride to Grimmuald Place was uneventful aside from the fact that Ron insisted upon singing along to the radio.

"Harry! Dawn!" Sirius whooped as he ran towards them. He enveloped them both at once in a bear hug.

"Sirius, it's so good to see you," Harry laughed, enjoying the familial affection. The two began a heated conversation varying from grades to Quidditch and Dawn stepped back slightly to allow the two to catch up. She awkwardly stepped from foot to foot, looking around the large foyer.

"Come on, guys, Mum's fixing sandwiches for lunch," Dawn gratefully smiled at Ron before joining the rest of the group in the dining room. She awkwardly sat herself between Ginny and Tonks, not noticing the odd look Sirius shot her from the other end of the table.

"So are you excited for Christmas?" Dawn looked up into the large dark eyes of the Metamorphmagus in front of her. Nymphadora Tonks, more commonly known as Tonks to anyone who valued their lives, was technically her legal guardian in the eyes of the entire wizarding world. They didn't have much time before to really talk, so Dawn was kind of excited to get the opportunity to get to know the purple haired vixen in front of her.

"I'm kind of conflicted to be honest with you," Dawn lowered her voice, careful not to let the rest of the table know her true feelings on her first holiday in their world. "It's my first Christmas without any of my real family, and while I'm excited to be here with you guys, I miss them."

"I'm so sorry, Dawn. This all must be so hard for you. But I promise, we'll show you what a real wizards Christmas is all about. My mum gave me a book of pranks that belonged to the Marauders back when they were in school. I figure we can stir up a ton of trouble around here," A large smile spread across Dawn's face before she looked slightly confused.

"What exactly are the Marauders? I heard Sirius mention it a few times, but we never really talked about it. He always got this weird look on his face," Tonks suddenly looked excited, ready to tell the story of her childhood heroes. As a kid, she had always looked up to her big cousin Sirius and his band of childhood friends.

"Well…" Tonks began, before a large hand appeared on her shoulder.

"Now, Nymphadora dear, don't you think that's a story better told by one of the actual members of the Marauders?" Sirius chuckled, dodging a slap on the arm from Tonks. The older Black descendent was the only one to get away with calling her by her given name.

"You're telling a story, Sirius?" Hermione perked up, leaning excitedly on the table. Dawn caught Ron staring admiringly on the effects such an action had on her body. She snickered, catching his eye briefly before turning back to Sirius.

"I think it's about time all of you sat down and heard the truth about how absolutely brilliant we were as kids,"

"Oh Sirius, stop being so arrogant," Mrs. Weasley scolded, though her voice was teasing.

"Maybe we should wait for Remus to get here?" Harry suggested, shoving his hair from his eyes.

"Alright then, after dinner tonight we'll all gather in the Marauder headquarters and I'll tell you our story." The table nodded, before disbursing to unpack their bags and clean up lunch.

--------

The rest of the day went by slowly for the inhabitants of number 12 Grimmuald Place. Harry and Ron attempted, and failed, in teaching Dawn how to play chess while Hermione got a head start on her holiday assignments. Ginny had run out of the room an hour before, leaving the rest of them with no indication of where she was going.

"Dawn, wanna go for a walk?" Harry asked, after Ron had beaten him for the fourth time in a row. Dawn smiled, and nodded as Harry grabbed her hand and helped her from her chair. As they walked, he slowly threaded his fingers through hers. It wasn't odd that he did this, rather comfortable actually.

"How are you?" Dawn asked as he walked her through the endless corridors of the Black house.

"Tired. I've been having awful nightmares lately," Harry answered honestly, slowing their pace slightly.

"About Voldemort?"

"I think so. A little different though. I don't really want to get into it but I love that you don't flinch at his name like everyone else. Even Hermione can't say it and she used to be the bravest girl I knew,"

"After everything that we faced in Sunnydale, there's no use fearing a name,"

"You guys stopped a lot of bad guys, huh?" Harry was always interested in the life Dawn lived before she was with them. It seemed almost like he was finding pieces of a puzzle.

"Not me. Buffy did. Most of the time, I stayed home with Spike or one of the others while they did all the saving," Dawn always got this look in her eyes when she talked about her life before she ended up on their doorstep. It was a mixture of regret, sadness, and longing. The look broke Harry's heart but he knew that as much as she missed her home, she needed to talk about it. Even worse then that would be to forget it.

"You saved them all. Don't go forgetting that," Harry squeezed her hand gently, before opening the door in front of them. They stepped into the courtyard where they first became friends. The first time they had come here her vision had been obscured by tears but now she could truly enjoy the beauty of the courtyard. As much as she despised the entire Black family [excluding of course Sirius and Tonks and all of their prejudice views; she had to give their decorator credit. The courtyard was a octagon shape with random empty stone planters, whose plants had died years and years before, and sporadically placed copper benches. Each bench had intricate detailing and probably cost as much as all of the stuff Dawn owned. The large stone fountain in the center of the courtyard didn't run anymore but a gorgeous mermaid was the main fixture.

"This place is gorgeous," Dawn breathed and Harry nodded. A part of her noticed he wasn't looking at the courtyard, but rather at her. She blushed slightly, walking over to the bench and sitting down.

"I asked Sirius what it was and he told me it was Narcissa's personal courtyard. Her bedroom was right over there," Harry stated as he pointed.

"Isn't that Draco's mother?" Harry nodded, his smile fading at the mention of his rival. "Do you know her?"

"I've never actually met her. I've seen her on the platform when we go back to school but she never really looks all there,"

"She never really is," Dawn muttered, thinking about all of the stories Draco had told her of finding his mother in a drugged out stupor.

"I missed this," Dawn looked up, questioningly.

"I don't remember the last time we sat down and talked just us,"

"Me either," Dawn smiled, and slowly sunk back into the comfort of being close to someone she loved.

Authors Note:

Okay I lied. Next chapter will be the Marauder story and Christmas. But I figure four pages is the longest I've ever written for a chapter so I'm happy.

You should definitely review. It give me motivation


	18. Storytime

**Author's Note: **So I'm pretty much the worst fanfiction writer in history. It's been a ridiculously long time since I've touched even one of my stories, and I'm finally starting to get that inspiration back. This a super long chapter for all of you that still cling to this story. I'm kind of hoping there's at least a few of you so that it doesn't die completely. Please Review and let me know what you think.

The entire house was full of excitement. The once barren halls of number 12 Grimmuald Place were full of laughter and screaming teenagers. Sirius Black; champion prankster, Marauder extraordinaire, the Gryffindor stud of Hogwarts, convicted murder, guardian to the boy who lived and the girl who was lost, had never felt such joy in the halls of his childhood home. He was seated on the large plush blue chair he'd always occupied as a teenager in a room that held a million memories.

The very room that the teenagers were now filing into had been the only sanctuary he'd had in his own home. He'd stolen his father's wand at nine and tried his hardest to cast a privacy spell on the room. Of course it backfired but he'd requested the help of his favorite older cousin Andi to do the job for him. From that day, it had been his place. And when the summers at home got too awful to deal with, he'd send out the Marauder S.O.S and they would all meet up at his favorite room. He felt his mind flash back. Watching Harry plop down on the couch, and the way he jokingly punched Ron in the shoulder. He almost felt like he was in that very room, decades before. James and Remus were wrestling on the carpet, their laughter bouncing off the sound proofed walls. Peter was stuffing his face with House elf made cookies, his eyes weary that he'd be drawn into the playful fight. Lily was perched on the couch her nose buried in a book, even thought it was pretty obvious that she wasn't reading a word. Agnes was happily snapping pictures of them all to put in her latest scrap book, her dark hair bouncing around her face. Lizzy, his dear sweet Lizzy, was laying on the carpet on her stomach her feet kicking upward. Her long hair spreading across her shoulders as she looked up at him with those big hazel eyes he loved so much.

"Sirius, are you okay?" Dawn asked tentatively, kneeling down next to him. She gently rested her hand on top of his. His eyes looked glazed over, like he was seeing a different place then the rest of them. Everyone was there now; every available seat had been taken and some people were even sitting cross legged on the floor. Ginny held a large bowl of popcorn in her lap, with Harry on one side of her and Hermione on the other. Fred and George each had parchment with quills poised as though ready to document everything. Remus was standing awkwardly in the back of the room, as though he might run out the door at any moment. "Sirius, snap out of it,"

"Sorry, I just got a little caught up in remembering. Everybody here?" He quickly glanced around the room to realize that everyone was indeed there. "Alright, let's see. I'm not really too sure where to start,"

"The beginning," Remus stated from the back, his voice firm. He had crossed his arms against his chest and was leaning on the door, his right knee bent towards it.

"Alright then…"

---------------

November 4, 1968

_Sirius Black stumbled after his mother, his new black shoes already getting scuffed on the cobblestone streets of Diagon Alley. His mother turned quickly to him, raising her nose in his direction and sighed heavily. _

"_Go take your brother for ice cream. I won't get anything done with you two hanging onto my coat tails," Sirius groaned audibly, as his one year younger brother began jumping up and down. Eight year old Sirius was much too old to be babysitting a little snot. His mother took the opportunity to backhand him slightly before rushing off to the robes shop. _

"_Let's go, Reg," The older boy grumbled, purposely stepping on every crack in the cobblestone. He began singing 'Step on a crack and you'll break your mother's back' in his head. As he approached the ice cream shop he noticed an awkwardly tall boy sitting by himself. His hair was a jet black color, and stuck straight out of his head in several placed. He had a pair of broken glasses in his hands and was staring at them as though he could fix them with the power of thought. _

"_Can I have apricot?" Regulus asked quietly, as though he was afraid his own brother would treat him the way their mother always did. Suddenly feeling the tiniest bit of shame, Sirius handed him a few coins and sent him inside to get the ice cream. _

"_How'd you do that?" Sirius asked, approaching the strange boy and noticing that the lenses on his glasses was shattered. _

"_Some bloody pansy stomped on them," The boy muttered, before looking up quickly and searching around. Sirius suspected it was to make sure his mother wasn't around to hear his language. He smiled, and swung himself into the seat across. _

"_Sirius Black," He extended his hand. The boy looked up and cracked a smile. _

"_James Potter," _

"_So where is this bloody pansy? Should we give him some pay back," James wrinkled his nose slightly, and Sirius quirked an eyebrow. "What you scared?" _

"_I am not scared! I'm James Potter. Potter's don't get scared," He told him enthusiastically. "What do you have in mind?" _

"_Oh I have a pretty good idea," Sirius fingered the unopened dung bomb in his pocket. When Regulus returned, Sirius and James walked towards the bookstore, the youngest Black following closely behind. A short blonde boy stood in front of the store, tossing rocks up and down before tossing them at anyone around their age with precision. Sirius watched with disgust as one rock hit a boy closer to Regulus' age then their own in the head. He felt rage soar through him, and noticed James felt the same way. He turned to James and pulled the dung bomb out of his pocket. "Would you like the honor, Mr. Potter?" _

"_Oh I would very much enjoy that Mr. Black," He responded, taking the dung bomb as they walked towards the boy. Sirius wrinkled his nose at the way the boy's hair reached almost his shoulders. When they were a few feet away, and the boy had turned his back on them, James threw his arm back and chucked the vile ball. It hit the boy directly in the back of the head. He let out a screech that rivaled that of his cousin Narcissa, and James, Sirius, and Regulus all bolted in the opposite direction. They collapsed against an ally wall, laughter bringing them almost too their knees. _

"_That was amazing. What an arm. I never would have guessed," Sirius managed to say in between laughs, his shoulders shaking. _

"_I do say, Mr. Black, this is the beginning of an amazing friendship," James told him, holding out his right hand. _

"_I have to agree, Mr. Potter," And Sirius firmly shook his hand. _

_----------------_

"I bet it was Malfoy," Ron muttered to Harry, and Harry nodded. His eyes had glazed over a bit, a hidden insight of his father that he had never known. It felt unreal to learn about a man that had been dead since he was a baby.

"It was in fact, Lucius Malfoy," Remus laughed from the back of the room.

"Were you there, Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked, her eyes vivid with retaining information.

"No, but I've heard the story a million times. It started the Marauders. It was the very beginning of decades of great friends, pranks, and laughing until your stomach hurts,"

"Tell us more, Sirius," Dawn requested, her hand lacing with Harry. She knew her friend wanted nothing more then to learn about his family, his past. She knew how important it was to know.

Sirius began to tell them how he and James had met Remus and Peter [at the mention of his name everyone in the room grimaced, Ron even growled] on the train to Hogwarts. He told them how the instant James saw the red haired girl Lily Evans he was hooked. He vowed that very day that he would marry her. The other boys had simply laughed at him.

Next came stories of the pranks they've pulled, during with Mrs. Weasley frowned and twittered and Fred and George took pages upon pages of notes. With each mention of his parents, Harry squeezed Dawn's hand. It was like he was being drawn into their world. Into their past, their lives, their happiness.

---------------

October 19, 1774

_Sirius Black frowned down at his Charms homework. He was a talented student, second best only to his best friend James Potter, but this one charm had his head spinning. Remus was on one of his "monthly" visits home, so he was out for help. James was in the middle of a thrilling date with a cute Hufflepuff named Anna. And Peter wasn't worth squat in such a situation. He allowed his eyes to search the room, looking for someone, anyone to help him. His eyes focused on Lily Evans, Agnes Leely, and Elizabeth Pryce. _

_The three girls had been best friends since they'd all entered in their first year. And they were pretty much polar opposites. While Lily was average height, with long flowing red hair and pale skin, Agnes was the tallest of the three with short dark hair and big blue eyes, and Lizzie was the tiniest of them all with golden blonde hair that flowed down past her waist and hazel eyes that looked a different color every time she changed the color of her shirt. Sirius had had an infatuation with Lizzie from the start, but she had shot him down almost as many times as Lily had shot down James. But Sirius Black was desperate, and he knew full well those three girls were the smartest in the class, so he humbling made his way over to them; his tale between his legs [metaphorically of course]. _

"_What do you want, Black," Lily groaned, only sparing a second to glare at him from above the book she was reading. _

"_Ineedyourhelp," He mumbled, barely audible. _

"_Sirius, we can't hear you if you mutter," Agnes told him, her voice kind._ _Out of all of them, Agnes was the sweetest of heart. While her best friends hated the Marauders, she always showed them kindness. _

"_I'm not going out with you, Black," Lizzie stated, obviously thinking that was the only reason he would approach them. Even though if she had noticed the nervous way he moved his feet, or clutched his book she might have thought different. After all Sirius Black didn't get nervous. _

"_And I'm not going out with Potter either," Lily chirped up, just to get her point across. Sirius sighed and began to walk away. _

"_Sirius, wait," Agnes ran after him, and followed him back to the arm chairs in front of the fire. _

"_What Leely? You're not gonna go out with one of us too, right?" He snapped, throwing his text book down on the table. _

"_Actually, I was going to ask if you would help me with my charms homework," Sirius looked up, knowing full well Agnes knew the work front and back. She winked at him, which caused a huge smile to break out across his face. _

"_I have to say, you are by far the best girl in our year," At this she blushed, before running back to her own table and getting her charms book. She interacted quickly with the other girls before the three of them headed over to him. _

"_Alright, Black, we know you're like the God of Magic or whatever but we need to get this material perfect for tomorrow so we're going to study here. You can stay, or you can go. It's up to you," Lily firmly said, her books clunking onto the table with a loud thud. _

"_Whatever you say, Lilyflower," He responded, grinning his signature Sirius Black grin up at her. _

"_And don't call me that. Liz, pass me that book," And Sirius just couldn't keep the smile off his face. _

"And that's what started it all, right Rem?" Sirius laughed, his eyes crinkled with happiness. Remus had moved more towards the group, realizing for the first time he had never fully heard the story of how Agnes, Lily, and Lizzie had become friends with them. He had just come home from his transformation to realize there were new members to their little group. It wasn't easy, but in the end it was worth it.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Remus replied, watching the carpet instead of his friends face.

"So that's how you guys all became friends? That's when my mom and dad got together?" Harry asked, scooting forward in his seat. Both Remus and Sirius burst into laughter.

"Hardly. Your dad had to work a lot harder then that to woo the great Lily Evans. But we don't really have the next six hours to sit here and discuss just that," Dawn squeezed Harry's hand, seeing that he was a little disappointed.

Sirius and Remus told them of how they tormented Malfoy even more now that they had the added help of three of the smartest girls in their year. They told them how slowly, the friendships became deeper. How love developed, and grew throughout their remaining years of Hogwarts. It was Lily and James that resisted it the most, but they were the ones who lasted the longest.

"So Sirius, you and Agnes were together?" Ginny asked excitedly, loving a good romance. Sirius, who had been taking a sip of pumpkin juice, instantly began to choke. Remus thumped him on the back.

"Oh god, me and Aggie? Definitely not, her and Remus were destined," At that Dawn saw the way Remus' face fell a little, the way he began studying his hands.

"What happened to her?" Ron blurted out, and promptly got hit on both sides, once from Hermione and once from Ginny.

"We broke up after we graduated. The war got too much. She moved to America," Remus told them, his eyes finding the pictures upon the mantle. He stood up and held a group shot in his hand. Lily and James were on opposite sides of the couch, Agnes was seated in front of him and looking up at him every now and then, and Lizzie was seated in Sirius' lap, giving him kisses every few seconds. There was a small black space in the corner, where Remus knew Peter had once stood. He suspected that he had blasted him out recently. He traced Agnes' face, and then looked at the picture as a whole.

"And then there were two, huh Seer?" He told his best friend, passing him the frame. Sirius nodded, his eyes clouding a little.

"But what about Lizzie? Like I know my parents are gone, and you said Agnes moved…" Harry trailed off at the death glare Dawn shot him. Didn't he remember her freaking out once in her first few weeks there? Didn't he remember her seeing the picture that she had thought was Buffy and screaming at Sirius? And then him telling her that Lizzie had died twelve years before?

"She died, back when I was in Azkaban," he told them, his eyes on the ground.

"Well, I think that's enough remembering for tonight," Mrs. Weasley stated, standing up. "We have a very busy day tomorrow. We have to get the whole house ready for Christmas. How about you all get to bed now," Everyone began filing out, whatever Order members had dropped him quietly dropped out. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left, leaving just Harry, Dawn, Sirius, and Remus sitting there in silence.

"I'm sorry, Sirius, I didn't realize," Harry said quietly, not looking his god father in the eye.

"It's not your fault, Harry, of course you'd want to know. They were your mother's best friends. Aggie's you god mother; it's only right you want to know everything about them,"

"Agnes is my godmother?" Harry felt betrayed. His heart felt like it was cracking all over again. Sirius had a reason for not being around, he was in a cell for a murder he didn't commit, but what excuse did his mother's best friend have?

"Your parents felt it was only fair. This way both couples would have an excuse to spoil you," Remus told him.

"How could she? Where has she been for the past fifteen years? It's not fair," He stuttered out, his anger taking over. He hadn't realized he'd stood up until Dawn gently pulled him back down.

"Harry, I'm sure there was a good excuse why Agnes left, I highly doubt your parents would want to entrust your care in someone that wasn't responsible," Harry nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Voldemort wanted to kill her. He'd already targeted Lily and James and it was only a matter of time before he came after the rest of us. Lizzie was safe, she was teaching at Hogwarts. Sirius was in Azkaban and I didn't really care what happened to me either way. But Aggie, she didn't know what to do. She wasn't trained like the rest of us. Your parents were trained Auror's and they still had to go into hiding because of Voldemort. They were highly respected members of the Order. Agnes was brilliant, one of the smartest witches I've ever met but she didn't want to fight. She was trained to heal, she spent most of her time bandaging us up, cooking us food, trying to take care of us. She worked for hours on Neville's parents and it nearly destroyed her that she couldn't save them. When your parents were killed, she freaked. She knew that even if Voldemort was gone, all his supporters still knew who we were. They'd come after us. And she simply couldn't watch one more person she loved die. The only reason she stayed as long as she did was to try and get you back from the Dursley's. They basically slammed the door in her face, and even Dumbledore told her that he wouldn't help her because he knew that you needed that blood bond to be safe. Aggie didn't understand it all. She didn't know. So she packed her bags, and she left,"

"Wow," Harry whispered, watching Remus rub his eyes. He was almost positive the werewolf had been crying.

"Told you," Dawn joked, poking her tongue out at him. Sirius laughed, knowing that she was just trying desperately to lighten the mood.

"Why don't you two head on to bed," Sirius told them, standing up and stretching. He was finally gaining a little weight back, due to Mrs. Weasley's amazing cooking, and he had even begun to shave his face again. Dawn was impressed at the subtle changes that had happened since she'd left for school. She walked over to him, pressing a kiss lightly to his cheek, and then did the same to Remus.

"Good night, Sirius. Good night, Remus," And she walked towards the door. Remus watched Harry frown, obviously wondering where his good night kiss was. "Harry, come on. Let's get to bed, we have a busy day tomorrow,"

Harry quickly said goodnight to the two men in front of him, before following Dawn out of the room. He walked her to her door, and stopped in front of it.

"Good night, Dawn," He whispered, as though Mrs. Weasley could hear that they were still awake.

"Night, Harry," She kissed his cheek softly before bouncing into her room to sleep.

Harry stood in front of the door for a full ten minutes, just holding his hand to his cheek and thinking that if his father could woo Lily Evans, then maybe, just maybe he'd have a shot with Dawn Summers.

**Authors Note: **

I'm partially considering doing a collection of one shots about the Marauders, Lizzie, Lily, and Agnes. But I'm not too sure. Let me know if you'd be interested in reading it. I'll update soon. I'm actually writing the next chapter now =]. Please review.


	19. Blessings

Authors Note: So sorry this took so long. I had knee surgery Dec. 19th so I've been a little out of it. This chapter was originally like 11 pages long but I thought that was a little ridiculous so I divided it up. Hope you enjoy it =]

"You're mother is legally insane," Dawn Summers gasped obviously out of breathe as she slid down the wall to a sitting position on the hard wood floor. Her hair was a mass of waves, and she regretted having spent an hour curling it the "muggle way" as Ginny would say because it would be awful to try and brush the tangles out if she ever made it back to her rooms safely. Her clothes were slightly dusty, and had fake snow lightly coating them. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks glowed rosy from running.

"Tell me something I don't know," Ron mumbled, taking a seat next to the teenage girl on the floor. It was Christmas Eve and Mrs. Weasley was determined to make Number 12 Grimmuald Place into a winter wonderland. No one could escape her. The two fifth years had been dodging her for at least an hour, after she had given them the task of hanging mistletoe "tastefully" which had originally been Fred and George's job but the two of them had thought it would be funny to hang it on the door frames of same sex room mates. So far, the residents had had to clean every room top to bottom, string lights on the enormous Christmas tree in the grand hall, and make the entire once dreary house look like Santa's workshop. Mrs. Weasley had officially gone bonkers.

"How long do you think we can hide here?" Dawn whispered, fiddling with the watch on her wrist. It read 4:00 pm, and dinner was too be served at 7:00. Draco had owled her the previous night to confirm and said that he would arrive at 6:00 promptly. He also mentioned that he wouldn't be too upset if she wanted to cancel, and that really it would be alright. Too which she laughed and owled back that she would see him at six, with no excuses.

"Hopefully a little bit longer. I can barely feel my legs anymore. It's worse then Quidditch practice," Ron replied, rubbing his calves. He took a moment to study the muggle born before him. He and Dawn had never really been friends. He had found it odd how easily she had been accepted into their exclusive group. How Sirius instantaneously loved her, how Ginny told her everything, how Harry so obviously was falling in love with her, how Tonks, who while friendly was very secretive, spent hours talking to the brunette before him. He realized he really didn't know her very well at all. She was not petite, but not lanky either. Her dark hair hung in waves down to her waist, having grown out quite a bit since her arrival on their door step. Her skin was the epitome of peaches and crème, and visually fall less. Her nose was slightly upturned, in a cute way, and large blue eyes that reminded him of a kitten. It was only normal, with how innocent she looked, for people to be drawn to her. Throw in the fact that she was caring, and clumsy, and faithful and he really didn't need to wonder too hard why everyone loved her so. It boggled his mind that she was actually some mystical key, that she had so much power locked away in her thin body; that she had felt and seen as much pain as the rest of them.

"You look like you're in another world. Penny for your thoughts?" Dawn smiled at him, watching as her best friend's brother thought intently about something.

"What's a penny?" Ron asked, staring at her confused. At the fish out of water look on his face, Dawn couldn't help but laugh. Her laughed rang throughout the small room, bouncing off the walls. Ron glared at her, suddenly disliking her bell like laugh. "Don't mock me. Just because I don't know all you're muggle talk doesn't mean I'm a dud,"

"Alright, calm down. Let's put it this way. Knut for your thoughts?" Ron nodded, then looked at her again.

"I was just thinking of everything you've been through. And how looking at you, you wouldn't think you went through the things you did. It's kind of like Ginny. At eleven she went through more bloody awful stuff then most people go through in a lifetime. But you never would guess it. I still don't know everything that happened to you. I pretty much just got the short version when you told us when you first got here. I don't even know when it all started for you."

"I don't think you really want to know. It really isn't that exciting," Dawn laughed, watching as his face fell a little.

"Yeah, I do. I've heard the Order's stories a million times. And I've heard every single one of Harry's over and over. I think it'd be nice to hear something new,"

"What do you want to know?" Dawn asked, folding her legs underneath her and playing lightly with the locket Sirius had given her for her birthday. It made her nervous to talk about her past life; she didn't like feeling the emotions that always came with it. Sometimes, for a brief moment she'd wish she could forget it all. Then flashes would enter her mind; Buffy squeezing her hand, her mother stroking her hair, Spike smiling down at her, Xander tickling her and she would want to hit herself for trying to forget. The only people she'd ever really sat down and talked to about it besides Sirius were Draco and Harry and very briefly to Ginny. She stared at Ron for a moment, not sure if he was another person she was willing to add to that list. She barely knew the red-haired fifth year, but decided that if Harry and Ginny could trust him, then she probably could to.

"Well, how old were you when you got all involved in this?"

"I was ten the first time I saw my sister kill a vampire. She never knew I saw it. It happed outside our house in LA. I watched it beat the crap out of her before she finally dusted him. And it was the scariest thing of my life. Or at least at the time I thought it was. My sister was 15 when she was called, so I was around it for a while. Well I guess technically I wasn't, since the memories are fake or whatever, but I feel like I was. Like I remember it so vividly it's hard to believe it didn't actually happen," Her voice trailed off a bit, and her eyes locked onto the floor.

"If they feel real to you, then that's all that matters. You're family loved you, I don't even have to know them to know that. I've seen the way you've gotten into everyone's hearts since you got here. We've only had you for a few months, but they've got wonderful memories of you for years. You're an amazing person, Dawn, and that's from someone who barely knows you,"

"It's not like you guys haven't been through hell and back yourselves. I was never the one actually doing the fighting, honestly. I always had someone protecting me. They never really let me fight, only Spike. He used to sneak me into the training room and show me how to defend myself. He told me a little bit like me needed a strong right hook to fight all the blokes off. But you guys have saved the world, by yourself, you're hero status is way higher then mine,"

"Do you forget that you threw yourself off a tower to save the world?"

"Yeah, one great deed for the thousands of the ones my sister has done,"

"Dawn, stop it. I've never been the hero either. Harry's the "boy who lived" for God's sake. And Hermione, she's just too smart for her own good. I'm like the lackey, I do the stuff that we don't want them to risk doing because I'm more expendable," Ron told her honestly, watching as she nodded with identification.

"Buffy wanted to jump off the tower. She figured that because I was made from her blood, we had the same blood. So she would be able to close the portal too. But I know that the world needs her so much more then it needed me. Sure I mattered to the Scoobys, but I didn't know how to protect the world from the next apocalypse. Buffy always knew, so it was the only logical thing that I would be the one to jump,"

"I'm glad you did though, I mean, you've changed everyone's lives so much since you got here. Harry was bonkers this summer, and you brought him back to life. And Ginny never talks to anyone about the stuff that happens in her head, but now she has you. And hell, you have to be something pretty special to get us all to sit down to dinner with Draco Malfoy of all people,"

"Yeah, I guess that is one for the books," Dawn giggled, smiling at Ron and reveling in the fact that she had made another friend in the unbelievable world that portal had landed her in. She caught another glimpse at her watch and sighed. It was already 5.15, Draco would be arriving soon and she looked like she had rolled out from under a carpet. "It's getting late, we better go shower and all that. They've got to be done by now."

"Lets hope so," Ron laughed, helping her to her feet before the two very coyly exited the room, praying they would dodge Mrs. Weasley's advances in the mad dash towards their rooms. They both split off different ways at the end of the hall, each of the fifth years turning and grinning at each other over their shoulders. It felt good to have another friend.

Dawn sighed dramatically, glaring at her reflection in the mirror. For her entire life she envied the way her sister could just throw on some jeans, slap her hair back, and look like a super model. Dawn felt that she lacked that same ability. She was wearing a pretty crimson colored dress that accented her fair skin. Tonks had bought it for her as an early Christmas present but the brunette was unsure of it. It had a form fitting bodice, and dipped to reveal just a hint of cleavage. Around the waist of the dress was a black velvet band that tied in a bow on the back of the dress. The dress then fanned out and ended just at her knees, still revealing her long legs. A pair of black silhouettes that Ginny had let her borrow graced her feet. Her long brown hair tumbled in curls around her face, and there was simply no taming it. After wrestling with it for twenty minutes and realizing she had just five minutes until Draco and the rest of the guests arrived, she hastily pulled half of it back and fastened it with a matching black velvet bow. She touched the locket that hung around her neck gently before making her way out of the room.

"Oh God, sorry Harry," Dawn giggled, having almost knocked her friend down. Harry stared at her, his emerald green eyes wide. Dawn blushed looking down at her feet. "I know, I look ridiculous but Tonks wouldn't listen to me wearing pants and they're Ginny's stupid shoes. I better go change," She moved to walk back to her bedroom before Harry gently grabbed her wrist.

"You look beautiful," He whispered, honestly, and it made his heart swell to see the smile that spread over her face.

"You don't look so bad yourself," She laughed, tugging on the sleeve of his new green dress shirt.

"Yeah, never let Mrs. Weasley do your shopping," He told her as the two began walking down to the entrance hall.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," Dawn's voice trailed off slightly as she took in the entire picture. Mrs. Weasley, though slightly insane, had succeeded in making the house look like a winter wonderland. Real looking snow flakes were suspended from the ceiling, the floor was dusted with snow that when she bent down to touch wasn't cold or wet. There were red bows strung above the doors, and a large Christmas tree stood in the corner decorated with white lights and red bows. Dawn had never seen anything so brilliant. "This is amazing,"

"Yeah, after all the running around we did it better be," Ginny replied sarcastically, walking into the room a second after them. She was dressed in hunter green halter top dress that brought out her chocolate brown eyes and copper colored hair. Dawn openly stared at the dress, taking in the unique beauty of it. She had no idea that anyone she knew owned something so beautiful. It was worthy of Cordelia Chase on prom night.

"Ginny, that dress is gorgeous," Dawn exclaimed, walking to her best friend. She began touching the material, noticing that it looked like silk but felt as soft as her cotton pajamas. On closer examination she realized that there was gold embroidery on the bottom on the dress. It looked like flowers.

"Do you really like it," She spun around revealing an open back that would probably make her mother's eyes pop out of her head.

"I love it! Where did you get it?" Dawn's eyes returned to her own dress, and she stifled a sigh. Her dress was beautiful, and she loved every single stitch, but there wasn't a doubt in the Key's mind that it would look a million times better on Ginny Weasley.

"I made it," Dawn's eyes widened as she looked at her best friend. "I've been working on it since summer. I charmed it to feel like my sweats and everything. It's stain proof and wrinkle proof. And I was able to do the whole thing using the old sewing machine they have in the muggle studies room at school,"

"It's brilliant, Ginny. I can't even believe it," Dawn hugged her tightly, amazed at the things her best friend could accomplish without her knowledge.

"Thanks," As soon as the words left her mouth, a loud bell rang. Dawn smiled brightly, running to the door and throwing it open. There stood Draco Malfoy, looking like he'd never felt more awkward, and holding a large bouquet of red and white roses.

"Mr. Malfoy," Dawn said professionally, holding her chin up high and dropping into a curtsey.

"Miss Summers, it's delightful to see you," Draco responded, dropping into a bow, with just a hint of a smile on his face. Harry had drifted towards Ginny and the two watched the exchange with puzzled looks on their faces. Dawn suddenly burst into laughter, throwing herself into a hug with the youngest Malfoy, who proceeded to pick her up and twirl her in a circle.

"I missed you! I can't believe it's only been a week! Merry Christmas," Dawn laughed when he put her back on her feet. Draco stepped back, examining his best friend. His hands still entwined with hers. Her hair was a delightful mess of curls, pulled haphazardly back in that just out of bed way, and stray locks framed her excitement flushed face. She wore little make up, just enough to make her blue eyes stand out and her bow shaped lips to sparkle slightly. The dress she wore was divine, and he expected it to have been a fair amount of money. But even dressed up as she was, in a way he'd never seen her, she was still Dawn. Her locket still rested on her neck, she had chipped nail polish on her toes, and the bow on the back of her dress was crooked. But she was perfect, in every sense of the word.

"I missed you too, doll. You look gorgeous. Happy Christmas," Dawn blushed at the compliment before turning back to Ginny and Harry.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry guys. I got all distracted. Draco, you know Harry of course, and I'm sure you've met Ginny before," Draco stepped forward, transferring the flowers from his right hand to his left, and holding his free one out to Harry.

"Happy Christmas, Harry," Harry looked surprised, and firmly shook Draco's hand. Draco then turned to Ginny, and kissed the back of her hand. "Happy Christmas, Ginny,"

Dawn beamed with pride, happy that everything was going well so far. They made their way into the den, and sat down while everyone slowly trickled in. This room, like most of the others, was decked out for Christmas. It was an array of red and green, and the large Christmas tree all the children had helped decorate stood tall in the corner. It was obvious the teenagers had decorated this one. The lights were multicolored. Some of the ornaments were perfect for the person who had hung them; a key for Dawn, a black dog for Sirius, and some were obscene thanks to Fred and George. An enormous stack of presents underneath the tree made Dawn look twice.

Draco was courteous to everyone, including Ron who looked at him like he had two heads. Dawn burst out laughing at that and gently pushed her new friends shoulder, scolding him not to stare. When Mrs. Weasley entered, Draco presented her with the flowers. Her face glowed.

"I just wanted to thank you for inviting me. I didn't know what to bring but I know my mother always enjoys flowers so I figured it was a safe bet," He sent her a full smile, one that only Dawn had seen so far, and she giggled in response.

"Oh dear, it's just fine. We're happy you could have joined us," Ron made a throwing up motion from behind Hermione's head and Dawn stifled a laugh. This was going to be one interesting dinner. Mrs. Weasley then asked the Trio to set the table before the rest of the order arrived. On Dumbledore's orders there would be no mention of the Order or their business while Draco was around, and after dessert Dumbledore himself was going to talk to Draco about keeping Sirius' location a secret.

"Dawn, Sirius just bellowed down the stairs that he needs your help," Ginny informed her, having gone to run upstairs and get her twin brothers. Dawn laughed slightly, turning to Draco.

"I'll be back in a minute," She shot him an encouraging look, and then made her way back up the stairs. Sirius' door was cracked open and she heard a string of British curse words through the door. A smile lit up her face as she entered the room. Her guardian was sitting on his bed, a tie hanging limply around his neck and the floor littered with clothes. She raised an eyebrow and sat next to him. "What are you doing?"

"I was trying to get dressed," He muttered, pulling at the tie and throwing it on the floor. "I spent all those years surviving the bloody dementors and I can't tie a damn tie," The last part was muttered but Dawn giggled at it anyway.

"Sirius, you don't have to get all dressed up," Dawn bent down and picked up the red tie off the floor. So far, the man before her was wearing black slacks and a black button up shirt. She looped the tie around his neck, and began to tie it, watching his face. He had shaved for the first time since she'd known him, and she realized for the first time that Sirius really wasn't that old. His hair was combed back and tied loosely at the nape of his neck. Once the tie was secure, she pulled it straight and kissed him lightly on his cheek. "You look handsome,"

"And you look exquisite," He responded, smiling up at his ward. Sirius had thought all his chances of ever being a father had died with Liz, but seeing the girl standing in front of him made his heart swell with fatherly pride. He had never been so blessed.

"Come on, there's someone I want you to meet," She smiled, taking his hand and pulling him down the stairs. Sirius had heard of this Draco Malfoy for months now and for a while before that from Harry; very different things of course. He knew his father quite well, and hated his guts but one thing Sirius Black knew is that you can't judge a person by his family. So, he would go into this with an open mind. He would not judge Draco Malfoy, but he would protect his family at all costs.

"Draco," Dawn said, as they walked into the den. Most of the Order had arrived already. Remus was lounging in an arm chair, and Tonks was perched on the arm of said chair. Sirius raised an eyebrow at that. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all on one couch, and Ginny, Charlie, and Bill were on the other. Mr. Weasley sat in one of the armchairs, talking to Dumbledore, who sat directly in front of the fire. Random other order members were littered in random seats moved from other rooms. A tall boy, with platinum blonde hair stood when Dawn spoke. He was sitting a little off from everyone, in a plaid chair moved from the library. His hair hung loosely across his forehead, and his eyes were a piercing grey. He wore a long sleeved grey sweater, and khaki pants. That alone surprised Sirius. He knew Malfoys and he never thought in a million years he'd see one in muggle clothes. He looked at his little cousin, seeing Narcissa's nose, Lucius' strong jaw, and his own tall form. "Draco, this is Sirius,"

Dawn noticed the way Harry's eyes narrowed, and Hermione shook her head. It had been made known that many of the people in the house didn't believe Draco to be trustworthy of knowing where Sirius was, or even that he was alive. But Dawn knew better, she trusted Draco just as much as Harry or Sirius himself.

"It's very nice to meet you. Dawn's told me a lot about you, even though she obviously wasn't supposed to," He laughed a little at the end, noticing the ridiculous amount of glares the three of them were receiving. He held out his hand, and waited. Sirius was obviously sizing him up, and Draco knew how much his opinion mattered to Dawn. They're eyes were locked for what seemed like hours before Sirius finally broke into a grin and grasped his hand.

"It's great to meet you too, little cousin," Draco glanced back at Dawn, and returned the huge grin on the pretty girls face. The night was definitely turning out the way she had planned. She had had no doubts that once everyone saw the real Draco, they would learn to love him like she did.

Authors Note: Next chapter probably tomorrow-ish. I'll try and crank the rest of it out asap. Hope you guys liked this one. Feel free to tell me what you think =].


	20. Chapter 20

Authors Note:

So don't kill me. But my laptop has been broken for this whole time. I was hoping once I got it fixed I could save my first version of chapter 20 but it wasn't here. So you get a brand new one; that I personally like better. Hope you enjoy =]

Dinner went by pleasantly, much to Dawn's delight. Draco was the perfect gentlemen, as Dawn was sure his mother raised him to be. She hadn't thought much about the fact that her blonde friend had grown up going to fancy dinner parties and Ministry Balls. There was something captivating about the way he graciously thanked Mrs. Weasley, as though her roasted chicken was the best thing he had ever tasted or the way he could easily transition from a heated debate with Remus and Charlie about the control of dragons to a hushed discussion with Hermione about the best way to brew certain restricted potions. Without even his own knowledge, Draco had been easily accepted into the ebb and flow of a traditional Weasley dinner. The person he obviously connected with the most was Sirius. Dawn couldn't have asked for anything more.

"Darling, you look very deep in thought," The boy she was currently thinking of whispered in her ear, leaning in close to her. His breath tickled her, causing her heart to skip a beat.

"Just amazed at how well you fit into the Weasley clan," She quipped, laughing at his distraught face.

"I'm going to be the laughing stock of the Slytherin house. I've already lost most of my respect hanging out with the likes of you," He answered, brushing her hair back from her face.

"Oh Draco, honey, you did not need my help for that. Plus, I'm a very respectable young lady. You should feel honored to be my friend," She said with a very straight face, before reducing to giggles.

"I'm well aware," He told her, smiling before turning back to his conversation with Tonks.

"Are Dawn and Draco dating?" Hermione whispered to Ron, watching the way Draco absentmindedly buttered an extra piece of bread for Dawn, and how she filled his cup with pumpkin juice before her own. The two were almost synchronized, never bumping elbows and flowing perfectly with each other. The only other person Hermione had seen Dawn act that way with was Harry, and she was sure nothing was going on there. Even if that was to the boy who lived's dismay.

"I don't think so. She hasn't mentioned it. Honestly, I think that's just how Dawn is with everyone," Ron laughed, shooting his new friend a wink from across the table. Hermione shook her head, her eyes moving towards Harry who was looking at Dawn like she killed his puppy then to Sirius who was beaming in pride. She narrowed her eyes, not really understanding what on earth was so special about Dawn Summers.

----

"Dawn, I'd like to speak with you in private before I leave," Draco told her, his voice kept low so no prying ears could hear it. Even though they didn't know what he said, Fred and George's cat calls could probably be heard from the dungeons.

"No problem," Dawn smiled, looking around at the wrapping paper cluttered floor. They had just finished opening presents, and like her birthday, she really felt like everyone had outdone themselves. It amazed her that these people, who she didn't even know existed seven months prior, would go so out of their way to make her happy.

She had received, what seemed to be a time honored Weasley tradition, a purple sweater with a large D on the front and had giggled uncontrollably that Draco had received one as well, in bright Gryffindor red. Ginny had given her a pair of jeans she had made herself, that she assured Dawn would fit her like they did the Victoria Secret models in the muggle magazines that Dawn had owled to Hogwarts. Sirius gave her a keepsake box that had the same symbols on it as her locket and Tonks had given her a thick gorgeous cloak with the Gryffindor symbol stitched onto the front.

The thing that was much more enjoyable than opening her own gifts was watching everyone open the gives she had so carefully picked out for them. Even Hermione seemed delighted with the vintage copy of Oliver Twist that Dawn had had to special order from a muggle shop. There was one last present to be opened, and everyone seemed excited to watch Sirius open his gift from her. She had refused to tell anyone what she had gotten him, and had been waiting anxiously for him to reach for the oversized gold wrapped box.

"Dawn, you know you didn't have to get me anything," He laughed, not taking his hands off the box. He reminded Dawn of a little kid that way, saying thank you but refusing to even offer the gift back.

"Oh stop, just open it," She giggled, watching as he slowly took the top off.

"Oh wow," He whispered, peeking into the box. Everyone else was silent for perhaps the first time all night, waiting for him to reveal what he had gotten. He reached into the box and pulled out a black furry body.

"A puppy? You got Sirius a puppy?" Draco practically yelled, a laugh bubbling in his chest. Everyone stared at him, then to the small black dog, then to the grin that had quickly spread over both Sirius and Dawn's faces and joined into the laughter.

"Dawn this is amazing! What made you think of this?" Sirius asked her, moving himself and the puppy next to her on the couch. The puppy, who woke from his magic induced slumber when Sirius opened the box, opened his dark brown eyes and licked at Dawn's hand.

"I just figured it gets so lonely here when we're all at school and you could us your own Padfoot to keep you company," Dawn told him, smiling down at the puppy.

"Thank you, Dawn. So much," He leaned in and hug her tight, whispering that he loved her in her ear. Dawn didn't know much about what it felt like to have a father; but in that moment she felt it. She looked around at her amazing pseudo family. The holidays still left a definite sting in her heart, an ache for Buffy and Spike and the whole gang, but the pain had dulled. As she looked around, she realized that she would be just fine in this world.

"My bets on Draco," Harry said, laughing. The adults had gone to bed hours ago, leaving the fifth years to hang out in the Marauders Headquarters. Ron and Draco were in a heated match of chess, while Hermione poured over her winter break assignments, and Ginny tinkered with the muggle sewing machine her father had fixed and given her for Christmas. Dawn was curled up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Harry had felt a little disconnected from her the whole night, and never realized how hard it would be to watch how easily she fell into Draco. It made him realize even more that he didn't want her to be like that with anyone but him. Her head was rested on his shoulder and her feet were tucked under her. Everyone but Draco had changed into their pajamas and a tray of hot chocolate sat on the table. The headquarters was peaceful this late at night. The pictures on the mantle were barely moving and the whole house was still.

"I dare say, Potter, you're starting to warm up to me," Draco snickered, shooting a wink at Dawn.

"Don't get your hopes up too high, Malfoy," Harry told him, running a hand through Dawn's messy curls. He watched Draco's eyes narrow slightly and smirked back at the blonde. Draco and Harry had competed for everything since they were eleven years old; competing for Dawn Summers affections would be no different.

"Dawn, sweetheart, would you bring me some more cocoa please?" Draco asked sweetly, purposely pushing Harry's buttons. Harry audibly sighed when Dawn nodded and jumped up. His glare intensified when Draco kissed Dawn on the cheek while thanking her.

"Checkmate," Ron bellowed, jumping up and down and pumping his fists in the air. Draco smiled and stuck out his hand, shaking Ron's and proposing a rematch when they all returned to Hogwarts.

"Well, I guess I best be getting home," He stated, standing up and moving to say goodbye to everyone. Both Harry and Ron got firm hand shakes, and Ginny and Hermione got a kiss on the back of their hands. "Please thank your mum again for everything," He told Ginny, turning around to Dawn.

"I'll walk you out," She told him, pulling her sweater tighter around her. "I'll see you all in the morning, okay?" She kissed Harry quickly on the cheek and allowed Draco to take her hand. They walked slowly down the halls, swinging their arms back and forth. "Thank you for coming,"

"I know I gave you a lot of trouble about this but thank you. I needed this," Dawn smiled up at him as they slowly made their way down the stairs.

"So you wanted to talk to me?"

"I wanted to give you your Christmas gift," Draco told her, squeezing her hand.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Dawn said, even though her smile spread wider.

"Dawn, stop, you know I had to. You're my best friend. So shut that pretty mouth of yours and take it," He passed her a jewelry box, wrapped in the daily prophet and with her name scrawled across it in purple ink. Dawn raised her eyebrows, letting go of his hand and slowly unwrapping it. She opened the box to reveal a silver charm bracelet, with two charms dangling from it. One was a small dragon with rubies for eyes and the other was a silver cross, an exact tiny replica of the cross that Angel and given her sister. She had told Draco how much she had envied it once, and was floored that he remembered.

"Draco, this is beautiful. I can't believe this. Would you put it on me?" She asked, holding out her wrist. He gently fastened it around, pulling her wrist up and kissing her pulse point gently.

"You were exquisite tonight," He whispered, smiling down at her. She felt her cheeks grow hot, and kept her eyes focused on her new bracelet. Her eyes moved up, looking over Draco's face to directly above him, where a sprig of mistletoe hung directly above them. The blonde's eyes followed her own, smiling when he saw what was above them. Before Dawn could even take in a breath, he pressed his lips on hers. His right hand cupped her cheek, while his left sat gently on her waist. He was tentative, careful, and gentle. Dawn had never seen Draco Malfoy nervous, but he kissed her cautiously, as though fearful she would haul off and slap him. What he didn't know what that slapping him was the farthest thing from her mind. The only experience Dawn had had with a kiss before was the awkward one her and Harry and shared many months prior. This was the kind of first kiss she'd always dreamed of. Her own lips moved against his, and she pressed herself closer to him.

Eventually, Draco slowly pulled back. Placing one small chaste kiss on her lips he smiled at her.

"Happy Christmas, Dawn," And he squeezed her hand one more time before walking out the door. Once the door closed, Dawn exhaled a breath, and leaned herself against the door.


End file.
